Storms
by Writer-by-day
Summary: Yes a Fleetwood Mac song! PostODW Jenks/Rachel. After everything that's happened Rachel just can't seem to find the light in all the darkness she's been surrounded by. After losing Matalina, neither can Jenks. With reality setting in can they find solace?
1. Chapter 1

Hello Hollows fans

**Hello Hollows fans. Here's another Jenks/Rachel for you. I'm going to try and stay a chapter ahead on posts (HA!) so I already have a second chapter done. My other fic 'Oak Leaves' new chapter is just about done, but to tell the truth I like this plot better so I'm going to be focusing on this one. Mostly 'cause this one actually has a plot. –sigh-**

**Uh, its M cause there will be sex in later chapters, but this one has a strange plot so I dunno what will happen until it happens. First chappie's a bit emo if I do say so myself. The second one is quite funny though so stick with it. :)**

_**DISCLAIMER**__**: I do not and will never own any plot, character, etc… created by my favourite author Kim Harrison. I'm only writing fan fiction because it's soooo long until February 24**__**th**__** waah.**_

**Storms:**

The shadows on my bedroom wall were long as another round of silent tears fell down my cheeks. I was alone, Ivy was staying at her parent's house. Her dad had just died for the first time. Jenks was probably long asleep by now. I felt pathetic, this was the third night in a row I'd done this to myself, but god it was all just too much.

Marshal had left after I told him about my little sessions with Al; ok, maybe that's a little bit of a lie. I had told him to go. I had no right having a boyfriend after what happened to the last two. Ivy and I were just friends now, and I felt like a failure because of it. I could barely meet her eyes anymore; the tension between us was gone only leaving smothering silence and regret.

I watched as more tears filled the corners of my eyes and overflowed onto my wet hair and pillow. Jenks had lost Matalina not long after Al had come for his first visit, he hadn't been the same since. I missed him even though he was still around. I didn't blame him. I was so scared that one day I would wake up and he would be gone all together. He was still Jenks, but I never saw any genuine happiness out of him anymore, he covered his feelings, but in his eyes I knew he was falling apart. His kids were moving away and getting married, leaving him even more alone. It seemed like he had less and less to hold onto. I didn't think I could stand it here if he was gone, it just wouldn't be the same without him. My stomach ached with remorse, and I pulled my knees up to it, trying to stop the pain.

I let out a shuddering sigh; all I wanted to do was wrap my arms around him and tell him it was ok. I wished he was big again so I could hug him, but it was impossible. He was going to die soon, and my sense of urgency only made me even more depressed. It was a year today that I'd lost Kisten, and I was still dealing with it. I only dated him for a couple months but god, my eyes still welled up whenever I thought about him. I couldn't conceive losing someone I loved so much after ten years, it would rip me apart.

Just thinking about Kist made me suppress another sob, I missed him so much, down to his cocky ass grin, his musky scent, and his warm arms. I couldn't believe I'd been there when he was killed. Anger flashed in my gut for a moment but it was slowly smothered with more sorrow. There was nothing I could do until we found his murderer.

Feeling utterly helpless I wrapped my arms around myself and a sob racked my body and escaped into the silence of my lonely dark bedroom. I tried to suppress the noise but finally gave up. No one was here to hear it anyways. Ignoring my now openly flowing tears, I stared out my window wishing for something to change; something that I could fix, something that I could touch and not feel guilty about. My brain was telling me to suck it up, there were so many people worse off then I was and I was lying here in bed crying my heart out about things that I couldn't change.

Deeper, however was this pain that I'd never dealt with, the loss, the lack of companionship, the scary stuff I'd never dealt with until now came pouring back, and I cried for it, however delayed it was. God I even missed my dad… I released another sob and took a deep breath, feeling weak and stupid.

"Rache, you okay?" The familiar voice made me jump as the door to my room was eased open, but I didn't turn around, instead I wiped my tears away, embarrassed, as waited for pixy wings to buzz in my ear.

I nodded, not turning around, "Yeah, I'm fine, just, gimme a minute, is there something wrong?" I covered, blinking back the remaining tears and wiping my nose.

I took a deep breath and got ready to turn when the bed sunk in. I jumped as someone sat down. _Shit! Who is that?_

Warm arms wrapped around me and for a second I just laid there, shivers going down my spine, nostalgia clouding my brain. _Kist…_ This had to be a dream. The comfort I was getting just seemed so familiar. Warm breath tickled my neck. Realizing I had just snuggled in I jerked and turned around, only to be met with new-leaf green eyes. I jumped.

"Jenks! Shit…" More tears streamed down my face as I took in his familiar features, blond hair, defined cheek bones, small smile… I couldn't help the relief flooding through me and I flung my arms around him. His warmth penetrated my cold body. His comforting green scent eased the tension in my shoulders.

"I missed you so much…" I mumbled, was shaking with relief, and his arms only tightened around me. I was talking to him, but it was more like a confession, a confession to myself, it felt like I was talking to everyone. It was like a dream. This didn't seem real…

"Shh, Rache it's okay…" His voice was smooth, soft. He rubbed his big hands up and down my back as I calmed down. I took a deep breath my senses filling with his familiar green scent. _This had to be a dream…_

I jerked up to a sitting position and he sat up too, his bare chest shining off the filtered moonlight from the window. "H-how did you…?" My relief turned to shock.

He sent me a small smile, "Ceri says happy birthday…" He stated quietly. I shook my head,

"T-this can't be real, you wouldn't… You'd need my blood." I shook my head, my hand ran quickly over my frizzy curls.

Jenks blushed, "I uh… kind of stole some. I didn't want to ruin the surprise." Looking terribly put-out he ran his hands through his hair, his eyes were guilty when they met mine. I was suddenly very aware of my current attire, a large t-shirt.

My eyes filled again and flooded down my cheeks, "Tink's panties Rachel, stop that…" He reached out and wiped a stray tear off my cheek, only to have new ones form, these were from relief. His finger tips were so warm and smooth. My heart raced as realization came over me, _he was real…_

"What, what about your kids, the garden?" my mind raced, I was getting a little dizzy, I got up and paced a little bit, glancing back at him to make sure he was still real. He gazed up at me and shrugged, a small smile gracing his lips through the concern, maybe it was just a little amusement shining through. That was the first I'd seen of that in a long time.

"They're moving out, they don't need me anymore and it's not like I'm leaving them. They can take care of the garden just as well…" His voice was sad but resolute. His gold locks shone in the moon light, silhouetting his young features. His muscular chest shone in the faded light, he was in black silk pyjama bottoms. His eyes shone up at me, dead serious.

"But…" I shook my head, still not comprehending fully.

"Rache, I have nothing left being small… My kids need to learn how to live on their own, Mattie… she's… gone." He stopped for a second, his eyes full of sorrow before he sighed and pulled a hand through his shock of curls. "There's been so many times when I wanted to help you and all I could do was try to find help in time. This way I can help, I don't have to worry about losing you or Ivy. I-I love you Rache. I hate hearing you cry and not being able to do anything." He admitted looking down.

I stood there for a moment, stunned, my eyes still pooling with tears. _He wanted to take care of me…_ I slowly walked towards him, and he stood, towering over me once again, his eyes soft as he looked down on me. I reached up and ran a hand through his soft hair before pulling him into a hug. His strong arms enveloped me and I sighed.

"I can't believe you're… that you… Thank you." I mumbled into his neck. His hands came up and stroked my hair, relief slumped my shoulders. He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead with soft lips, and then backed off just enough to look me in the eye.

"You're the best partner I've ever had Rache, you think I'm just going to leave you high and dry?" He asked, his eyes softened on my tears. I shook my head, I didn't think he could have sacrificed so much for Ivy and I.

I rubbed my eyes and stared, I couldn't find the words to even begin to describe the relief. "C'mon Rache, I'll get you a glass of water." He stated softly, motioning for me to go through the door first. I walked through numbly.

When we got to the kitchen he poured me a glass of water and I sat on a stool, watching. It was so damned surreal. My eyes stung from all the crying and the lump in my throat made it hurt, but I managed a smile when he handed me the glass. "Thank you." I stated quietly, putting more meaning into it then for just the water.

He smiled, his eyes lighting up genuinely as he sat across from me on his own stool. "You're welcome."

I took a sip of water, feeling almost instantly better as I did. "You surprised the hell out of me, you know that?" I asked feeling more like myself. He chuckled and sent me a cheeky grin.

"That was kind of the point. I was going to wait until both you and Ivy were home at the same time and then just walk in the door, but when I heard you last night too, I decided it was time." He explained.

I felt a blush colour my cheeks, "You heard that huh?" I asked, drinking more water to hide my face. He nodded, clearly sorry he brought it up. He shifted a little on the bar stool. Relief hit me like a slap in the face, and left with most of the weight on my shoulders.

"I can't even believe you…" I shook my head, calmer now that I wasn't liable of a heart attack, and pulled my hair out of my eyes. "Where are you going to sleep?" I asked glancing around.

Jenks shrugged his eyes flicked to the couch and then back to me. "I'll find something." He stated, I couldn't help my smile.

"If my old couch hadn't been cursed you could have had a hide-a-bed." I stated, I finished my water and played with the leftovers in the bottom of the glass.

"Oh hell no, I don't even want to know what happened on that thing." He started, I laughed at his expression.

"I washed it afterwards." I retorted. Jenks paled like I was being serious.

"No amount of cleaning could ever…" He noticed me grinning and chuckled, "Feeling better?" He asked, I nodded,

"Thanks Jenks, I mean it. I don't think I could keep running if I lost you." I admitted. "It's just been rough lately." I looked away my eyes lingering to the coming dawn out the window; Ivy would have usually been home soon. The garden shone in the new light, pink, gold and green.

Jenks stayed silent, his face pensive as he looked out the window as well. I cradled the glass in my hands, not wanting to say anymore. Finally he sighed, "Yeah," He agreed. He looked up at me, his eyes searching mine, probably looking harder then he meant. "Rache, what's wrong?" He asked finally. "You've cried 3 nights in a row now, that sure as hell isn't like you."

I lowered my eyes a little, Jenks was usually the one I talked to about this, but after he had lost Matalina it was hard to open up to my depressed best friend. My problems always seemed too small compared to losing a spouse.

"It's stupid Jenks, don't worry about it. You weren't even supposed to hear that." I stated, I put the glass on the counter and spun it so it rocked back and fourth. Suddenly I was exhausted; crying takes a lot out of a girl. Jenks watched the glass with a weary look.

"Tink's panties Rachel, I lost my wife not my sense of compassion." He stated crossing his arms. He pulled his legs up and crossed them so that he was sitting cross-legged on the stool, looking indignant. I got up and put my glass in the dish washer, my bare feet slapping on the cold linoleum.

"Sorry." I apologised. "It just all kind of sunk in lately. I didn't really have time to think about it before." I began. "I know you don't want to hear it but I'm worried about you Jenks, I really am. It's been eating away at me slowly. Excuse me for being selfish, but I don't want you to die. I knew you were hurting and I couldn't do shit about it, you know how frustrating that is?" I stopped and met his eyes, his eyebrows rose, "Ok, maybe you do."

"Not only that but my room mate just lost her father for the first time, and I can't do shit about it because I'm scared. I could really help her Jenks, but I can't. Now we just don't talk about it, and she's slipping. Kisten died a year ago and we still don't know who killed him." I took a deep breath, I was rambling and I knew it but it felt good to let it all out.

"Not to mention I'm a freaking demon and I can't under any regular circumstances even think about dating anymore. It's not exactly good manners to a guy when you take him home and sleep with him and then decide, oh, by the way you could have just created a little demon bundle of joy. That is, if it ever got that far, which I wouldn't let happen. Even if I couldn't have kids with them, look at me, I'm a freaking demon, if that's not a turn off then there's the whole thing with me and Al once a week, and if that's not a turn off there's got to be something wrong with that person. I mean look at Nick." I shook my head, my eyes hot with un-spilt tears.

Jenks shook his head and stood. "You aren't a demon Rachel." He stated finally. "You know that." He added. I frowned,

"Then what am I Jenks? Look at my freaking soul, it's almost black. I'm sure as hell not a witch." I didn't like talking about my soul with Jenks, I knew it bothered him, but I was so damn desperate to get my point across.

Jenks frowned, his eyes showing more hurt then I cared to see right now, "You are one freaky ass stupid witch Rache, but you sure as hell aren't a demon. You might have demon blood, but you have a mind like a witch, and a heart like a witch. The fact that you care so much about the black on your soul and the people around you is enough to convince me you never will be anything but a witch." He stated, he came over and placed a hesitant hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him, my mouth opened and closed but not words came out.

"We'll find a way to get the black off." He whispered, his hand tightened on my shoulder and I let out a shuddering sigh. Then a thought struck me,

"…Jenks?" I started, my body suddenly cold, tears threatened to fall once again and I looked up at him with swimming eyes. "who took the imbalance for your curse?" I asked, my words hesitant. I felt him stiffen above me and looked up, blinking on my 'aura vision.'

I gasped, my heartbeat in my head, and stood back peddling only a second. His beautiful aura, the one that had matched his eye colour, was…

My arms were around him before I could comprehend, tears fell down my cheeks and pooled at my chin, but I was too distressed to wipe them off. "I would have taken it, I would have." It came out as a muffled sob, "I'm so sorry Jenks I swear I would have…" His arms tightened around me and he pulled back, silencing me with a look.

"I know. That's why you couldn't know." He stated looking calm. More tears fell, I felt like punching the man.

"You dumb ass, you said yourself pixies are made out of Ever After, and it could have killed you." I shook my head; the relief of having him here was slowly taking over the anger. "You should have told me, you should of…" I ran both hands over my ruffled hair.

"By the Turn Jenks do you have any idea how much you could have damaged yourself?" I asked, I had to sit, I couldn't stand anymore. He pulled a hand around my shoulders and led me back to my bedroom, I sat on the bed and he sat on a chair across from me.

"I'm fine Rachel." He stated seriously.

"You shouldn't of-" I wiped my tears away, "Jenks, I love you, what if you would have died?" I continued. In the smallest most morbid part of my mind I felt relieved that I wasn't the only one anymore. Maybe I'd really find a way to get it off.

"Then I would have died. It's nothing you weren't expecting anyways. You know how long we're supposed to live Rache." He continued seriously. "You would have found someone else, you'd make it." He stated knowingly, his eyes sparkled in the limited light.

I shook my head, not wanting to think about it, but instead I looked up and forced myself to meet his eyes. "It wouldn't be the same." I whispered. His lips twitched upwards.

"'Course it wouldn't, but you would have made it." He stated, he glanced at the window and then back at me, taking in the rising sun. He sent me a small grin and I answered with a smile.

"I guess I don't have to worry about that anymore huh?" I asked. He only grinned, looking like a scallywag with his shock of curls falling in his face. He didn't bother pushing them out of his eyes.

"Yeah, now all we have to worry about is getting you laid." He stated wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh that sounded great coming from you." I stated sarcastically, then I looked down, "To tell you the truth it's really not the sex I'll miss as much as the part after the sex." I stated.

He raised his eyebrows, "Tink's leopard print bra Rache, you must not have had very good sex then." He stated, "I don't blame you, if I had to sweat instead of dust during sex I wouldn't enjoy it very much either. That's just nasty." He crossed his arms and I laughed.

"Oh I wouldn't say _that, _and it was good sex, but you know that feeling-" I blushed a little bit, annoyed I'd let the conversation get so personal. "Just afterwards where you just feel safe, like the person beside you will always be with you and that the love couldn't be deeper…" I sighed and looked up at him.

"Oh?" He asked, his eyes glimmering.

"Yeah…" I let my voice trail off, I didn't like where this conversation was going. I didn't know if it worked the same way for pixies. I knew Jenks and Matalina had loved each other more then life itself, and I had seen it all the time, but they both knew it would last as long as they lived. I'd never had that.

He got up and strode across the room, crossing it in 2 steps, his bare chest turning gold as the light from the rising sun hit it. "You mean," He started, he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, and placed a kiss on my cheek. He ran a finger down my jaw line "Like this?" He whispered his voice was breathy as he ran his other hand down the side of my torso. I shivered. "You aren't the only one who's selfish Rachel." He whispered, nibbling my ear with his hot mouth.

"Jenks you don't have to…" I started, unconsciously leaning into him.

"I know…" He began, he wrapped his other arm around me too, encasing me in the warmth of his body heat.

"Are you okay with…" I began again, he chuckled,

"I started it Rache." He stated, he pulled me down to the bed and I removed the curls from his eyes, he looked confident and sad at the same time. I placed a kiss on his cheek, feeling both surreal and comfortable.

"I'm sorry she died Jenks. I really am." I whispered running my hand down one arm. I felt him shudder, and I cupped his jaw. "God you probably need this as much as I do." I realized. He didn't say anything, instead he kissed down my arm, one of his legs entwined around mine.

I opened my mouth again, but he silenced me with his own mouth, his too soft lips caressing mine with a light smooth motion, I deepened the kiss by opening up and allowing him to enter my own mouth, our tongues crashed together, and I was taken by how sweet he was, like honeysuckle.

He pulled back, "Don't." He whispered, his green eyes darkening, the frustration evident in his voice, "I miss my wife Rachel, I can't sleep without her. I-I just need…" I wrapped my hands around him and rubbed circles over his constricted back.

"I know. It's okay." I soothed. I realized quiet tears had slipped down his cheeks, and the sharp odour of dandelion milk filled my senses. I wiped them away with a knuckle.

"I'm sorry I just… Damn-it Rachel I don't know what I'm doing." He moved to sit up and I painfully let go. "If you want me to go I'll-" He began he was half standing already.

I sat up and wrapped my arms around him, "Stay." It was supposed to be a request but it came out sounding more like a plea, and I scrunched up my nose. I placed a kiss on the back of his neck. His shoulders drooped in relief. He grabbed my hand and placed gentle kisses on each finger tip. I pulled him back down to the bed.

"I won't do anything else if you don't want to." I reassured, realizing he was shaking, his jaw worked. He gave me a scared look, his eyes wide. Looking younger then I'd seen him in a while, and shook his head.

"It's not you I'm worried about." He mumbled, pixies weren't supposed to live long after their spouses died. I pulled him back down, and into a hug, watching him swallow. I pulled a curl out of his face and chuckled.

"What a pair we make." I stated sarcastically. I couldn't help my yawn. He settled down beside me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I was engulfed in his warmth, and his warm breath tickled the back of my neck.

"Jenks?" I whispered into the darkness. He shifted a little, and I leaned into him.

"Yeah Rache?" He mumbled, his voice diluted from my pillow and travelling through my hair. It sent a shiver down my spine, it still felt so unreal. I would have never in a million years thought that he would be lying beside me, so close. For a second I imagined him small, standing on my palm and suddenly didn't know what to say.

I chuckled instead, my muscles unclenching as I did. "Just making sure." I mumbled, I felt him chuckle behind me,

"Go to sleep Rache."

So I did.

**Chapter 2 should come up soon, as long as I don't get a job before I finish chapter 3. DX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2, sorry it took so long. I decided to re write it when I wasn't happy about it. I'm not used to writing in first person and it's pretty hard to make it sound realistic. Hopefully all the characters sound like themselves. Ivy's a tough cookie to get down properly. **

**Chapter 3 isn't finished yet, but I have the basic outline done in my head so it shouldn't he long.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own any of Kim Harrison's plots or characters, and I'm glad I don't, because her books are too awesome to be written by anyone else. **

**Chapter 2**

I woke up when a crack of filtered sunlight cut through the darkness of my bedroom. Someone was standing in my doorway. Jenks was warm at my side as I slid soundlessly out from under the warm sheets.

"Rachel?" Ivy's voice cut through the silence as I pulled on some pants and slipped out of the door.

"Shh…" My eyes landed on Jenk's sleeping form, almost invisible in the darkness of the room. I slowly closed the door with the practiced silence of one used to being the first person awake in the house.

"Ivy, you're home. Is everything okay?" I asked, meeting the taller woman's deep brown eyes. It was still daylight, which was strange for the born-alive vampire. We'd only been asleep for a few hours.

Ivy shook her head, "I'm… I'm okay. I can't find Jenks is he ok?" She asked, her eyes flicking to my closed bedroom door. "His kids said they didn't know where he was, and that's kind of weird." She continued, she looked paler then usual, probably due to seeing her in sunlight. There were big bags under her eyes and her clothes were a bit dishevelled. I followed her gaze to my bedroom door and looked back at her. She looked a little pissed.

"Do you think he's hurt?" She asked slowly, worry made a line form on her forehead. I shook my head,

"No he's-" She cut me off by reaching across me and putting her hand on my bedroom door handle.

"Rachel, who's in there?" Her voice was edged with ice; she thought I'd slept with someone while Jenks was missing. I swallowed, she pushed on, "Where's Jenks?" She looked tired, pissed, and close to her breaking point.

"He's not missing, Ivy, be quiet, please?" I lead her to the kitchen and poured her some orange juice.

"Was it 'Al?" She asked quietly.

"No Ivy, everything is fine. He's sleeping." Ivy slammed down the juice, a long crack spilt up the side of the glass and juice began leaking out all over the counter.

"I don't care who he is!" She got up, her eyes turning black as she headed down the hallway with terrifying intent. "In fact, he's leaving." She pulled open my bedroom door with such force the wood groaned. I followed her in, trying not to get in her peripheral vision.

"Okay, I want whoever you are out!" She exclaimed.

"Ivy stop!" I shouted grabbing her shoulder. She turned and gave me a lethal look. My eyes moved to the bed where Jenks had sat up, wide-eyed.

"Tink's Diaphram, what in the name of Walt Disney is going on?" He mumbled obviously still tired. He ran his hands through his sleep mused yellow curls.

Ivy froze and then back peddled to the door. "J-Jenks?" she managed, paling even more then before. Jenks glanced at me and then back at Ivy, obviously willing his tired brain to begin to process the scene in front of him.

After a few seconds he mumbled an "Oh, Ivy's home." Ivy's eyes hardened.

"You slept with him!" She roared, reeling on me,

"No! Well, yes, but not THAT way. Ivy…" I stammered, Jenks looked horrified and then opened his mouth,

"Ivy, it's not-" he started, she glared at him her eyes were almost all black.

"Shut up bug."

"It's not, I didn't want him to have to sleep on the couch and…" I tried, Ivy looked like she was going to break something.

"It's my fault, I was going to surprise you guys and then I heard Rachel crying and…" Jenks was standing now,

_Great, tell the whole world Jenks._ Ivy ran stressed hands through her hair.

"STOP!" I exclaimed, I looked from the half naked, big-small pixy to the stressed out vamp and made an executive decision.

"Living room, five minutes." I stated glancing between my two best friends.

"You, get a shirt on, and you, grab a coffee, I'm going to put on a bra." I addressed them like three year-olds but they both became a blur of motion.

I ran stressed hands through my own ball of frizzy red hair as Ivy buzzed out of the room, and turning to grab a clean bra I realized Jenks was still in the room. I gave him a sympathetic look. "Sorry, she just kind of walked in. She came home and was worried when no one knew where you were." I explained.

He winced, "Usually I'm up by now." He agreed, he glanced out the window, "I don't sleep much anymore." He admitted, he sat on the bed again, looking put-out, and glanced up at me with innocent eyes.

I sighed and turned to my closet. I pulled out on of his old shirts and tossed it to him, "Here, this one should still fit." He caught it and slid the smooth silk shirt on. He had buttoned it half way before chuckling.

"She thought we had sex?" He asked glancing up at me, and then back down at the buttons. I smiled,

"Apparently."

He snorted, "Ouch, we are in for some major verbal abuse. Think she'd catch us if we ran now?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows and reclining back on the bed, obviously not worried.

"Probably." I glanced at my closet and then at Jenks again,

"Uhh, Jenks I have to change." I hinted,

He raised his eyebrows, "Yeah," He started,

"Put a bra on." I continued, he obviously wasn't getting the hint, he laid back even further on the bed instead, his yellow curls falling into his eyes.

"Uh huh,"

"Which means you need to get out of here." _So much for subtlety_, I watched him crack an eye lid and watch me from the bed.

"I'm not going out there alone." He stated, then a small smile, "Besides, it's not like I've never seen your boobs before." He drawled.

_That bugger…_ "I didn't think you were afraid of Ivy." I stated evilly, I chose to take the high route and ignore the boob comment, it was Jenks after all.

He didn't even open his eyes this time, "Oh, I'm not afraid of her, this option is just more preferable." He stated, he looked just about ready to go back to sleep.

"You're just afraid of Ivy. You and I both know I don't have any boobs Jenks." I stated.

"Then why in Tink's contractual hell do you need to put a bra on?" He smirked when he heard me sigh.

"It's just more to take off Jenks. Just more to take off. Now get the hell out of my bedroom." I snapped, morning people be damned. I opened the door for him and he opened his eyes and frowned before getting up.

He walked over until he was right beside me and whispered "For _who_ to take off?" before walking out of the room grin secured firmly on his young features.

If glares could melt walls down, mine would have come down. I bit my lip, suppressing a particularly evil quip, and changed quickly.

I found them both in the living room, Ivy was sitting in her plush computer chair staring at Jenks and Jenks was leaning on the pool table, staring at the still leaking glass of juice in the kitchen with a mixture of amusement and horror.

"Ok, now that everyone is more or less coherent-" _and Ivy isn't in kill mode- _"Nothing happened." I stated. By the Turn did I ever need a coffee.

Ivy looked from me to Jenks. "Well obviously something happened. He's big again, and you two looked pretty damn cosy Rachel. How long has this been going on?" She stated evenly. Her eyes weren't black anymore but she sounded hurt.

I couldn't take it anymore, I went for the coffee pot, and got the grounds out of the freezer. Jenks rolled his eyes at me as I went. "Last night. Jenks uh, surprised me, and we just kind of fell asleep. I swear to God Ivy, nothing happened." I stated measuring the right amount of coffee into the pot and hitting the button. I tried to will the thing to go faster with my mind and it didn't work. It just chugged along at its regular pace, almost like it was mocking me.

Jenks sighed, apparently noticing my lack of explanation. "Ceri offered to do it as Rache's birthday present. I agreed, I stole some of Rachel's blood, and we did the spell." He explained shrugging as if this was some kind of everyday event.

Ivy's mouth opened and then closed again, "Shit, I forgot about your birthday." She mumbled, glancing at me. I almost dropped the coffee grounds, there was a newly grown 6'4 pixy standing in our living room and she was worried about forgetting my birthday?

"Ivy your dad died, I think you're exempt from any birthday responsibilities." I waved off, stunned.

Ivy turned to Jenks, "What about the imbalance?" She asked finally. He just shrugged,

"Worth it." He stated he walked over to the glass that was still dripping and effectively moved the conversation into the kitchen. He stooped over to watch it, as if still wondering how it worked.

Ivy huffed from her chair and got up. She briskly picked up the glass and put it in the garbage, obviously annoyed. She then took out a cloth and began wiping up the juice with her usual care. Then she straightened and I heard her sigh lightly, "How long do you have now?" She asked quietly.

My heart thudded as I realized I didn't even ask. I turned to Jenks and he shrugged, "Longer then before. Ceri told me it would lengthen my life, I didn't ask any more questions." He said quietly.

Ivy nodded and straightened the collar on her shirt, avoiding eye contact "What about-"

He cut her off, "You two are the ones who need the most help now. My kids can take care of themselves and it's not like I won't be here."

Ivy nodded again, this time slower as she processed information. Finally she looked up, met his eyes and surprised the hell out of me. "Thanks Jenks." She said quietly. He nodded, his eyes sad for a moment. I had been positive she would have said something about not needing help.

"Yeah."

She looked like she wanted to say something else for a minute, and I watched her search his face with tired, calculating eyes, before deciding against whatever it was she was going to do, and throwing her coat off instead. She sat down on a bar stool and glanced up at me. I bit my lip and turned towards the coffee pot, "How's your dad?" I asked finally. Ivy shook her head.

"Just fine, he needs to be monitored for a couple days but the shift went well." She explained quickly, obviously not liking where the topic was going.

I wanted to ask 'how are you?' but I didn't have the guts. She'd probably leave again if I did anyways, so I stuck to shifting uncomfortably.

The coffee finished up and I poured myself and Ivy a mug, I glanced at Jenks and he shook his head. I passed Ivy her mug before sitting down with mine. Ivy looked down at it and smiled, she then put it on the counter.

"Actually I think I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you two tonight?" She asked. I nodded, realizing she was probably only running on adrenaline by now. She pushed her mug to Jenks and walked out of the room.

"Night" She called behind her.

"Night Ivy." Jenks stated, the door clicked behind her and I gulped my too hot coffee, it scorched on the way down.

"Well, that went better then expected." I said finally, breaking the silence. Jenks was watching his kids float across the garden through the window and digging out the sugar at the same time.

"Of course it did." He stated coming back. A frown formed on his lips as he watched three kids chasing out a humming bird. He walked over to the screen door and opened it. "Jesinine that is not a ride! Stop fooling around." He exclaimed.

"Toad turds dad, how did you know it was me?" A small voice yelled back.

"How do you think? Get off the humming bird and help your siblings." He snorted. He came back into the church and I raised my eyebrows.

He answered with a shrug, his lips quirking in a smile, "Of course it did, I was there." He reiterated. I snorted.

"Back to this again?" I asked,

"Did it ever go away?" He stated crossing his arms and cocking an eyebrow, a small smile crossing his face.

I rolled my eyes, and then ran my hands through my hair, "I was worried for a while." I confessed.

I looked down when my I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and gulped some more coffee. I sighed, I shouldn't have even brought it up, I'd just been so relieved to see him standing there and knowing he wasn't going anywhere too soon, and after he had lost Matalina it had just been too hard to see him so hurt "I didn't mean to remind you, I just…" I let the sentence trail off instead of sticking my foot even further into my mouth.

When I finally got up the courage to look up, I jumped, still not used to seeing him so big. It was a far stretch from my 4 inch, flying best friend, and yet he still managed to look like himself. His jaw worked as he searched my eyes for a moment, his hands on his hips.

Then he swallowed his youthful face contorting in a look of such grief that didn't even seem natural. "It doesn't feel right without her Rache." He admitted slowly. My chest ached as I thought about what he was going through. He shook his head "I, I can't…" He started then looked away. His hair shone in the morning light filtered through the window and I watched his shoulders go up and down as he took a deep breath.

It was silent for a moment as we both contemplated the next move. He ran a hand through his hair, his eyes pained, "Look, about last night…" He started, he grabbled a table spoon from the drawer like he owned the place.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." His face blushed just a little bit, he looked very interested in his coffee for a second and then looked back up to me. "It's just, I'm so used to sleeping with her beside me and now that she's gone I can't…" He sighed. "Tink's diaphragm, I didn't mean to." He finished.

I nodded, "It's ok." I smiled a bit, it's not like I minded him being there. "I don't mind you know. If I did you would have been 'couched' buster." I added. He frowned,

"You don't?" He asked, his eyes wide.

"Jenks, you're the best friend and partner I've ever had, if having someone warm to sleep beside helps you sleep at night, then by all means." I stated smiling at him. He still looked surprised. He seemed to think it over as he lumped in a couple spoonfuls of sugar into his coffee and then looked up.

"Are you sure?" He asked finally. I snorted,

"You aren't the only one that likes another body in the bed, and it doesn't look like I'll get another one of those anytime soon." I stated crossing my arms then I brought them back down to my sides as I watched his kids from the window, the sun was just setting and they all reflected the light like giant fire flies. Memories of him being big from Mackinaw poked into my consciousness. He didn't like people touching him.

Jenks opened and closed his mouth, his eyes confused, "But I… I kissed you." He looked defeated as he said it, he pushed away the mug and began pacing the room rather then sit stagnant.

I couldn't help but grin, "I was there, I remember." I stated nodding. I watched him run his hand through his curls again, "Look, you and I were both a bit," I shrugged, "you know… I know it was a spur of the moment kind of thing. It's not like you meant anything like _that _right?" I looked up from the linoleum I had been staring at, and he hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"Instinct." He stated finally by way of an explanation. I stopped, my eyebrows raised, when he noticed he chuckled. "No, it's not some kind of pixy death move. Look," he sighed again, and finished his pace before he looked back at me. "I didn't mean to, I wasn't thinking, usually, well usually when," He stopped again and shrugged goofily, "When Mattie was upset she'd start rambling, and wouldn't stop unless I took matters into my own hands." He smiled a little and then shrugged again when he met my eyes. "It's an automatic response."

I chuckled, it was sometimes easy to forget that Jenks was so young, until he said something like that. I picked up the coffee again, feeling like the disaster was averted. "You gonna be ok?" I asked finally.

"Are you?" He snapped. Then he looked up again his bright green eyes piercing mine, "I thought you'd be a little more upset someone just slept over in your bed Rache." He stated flipping his hand and surprising me with his morals. Okay, maybe it was just because it involved him.

"I usually would be, but you aren't just someone Jenks. I was a little more upset when I thought you were going to die." I watched him, trying to look serious, probably only managing tired.

"Look, I'm not going to make a big thing about this as long as you keep the drool comments to yourself." I decided shaking my head. He held my gaze and then finally nodded,

"But that doesn't mean I wasn't out of line." He stated finally. "It uh, won't happen again." He shifted uncomfortably. I smiled at him not used to seeing him so uncomfortable.

He waited until I nodded before averting his eye contact. "As long as you're comfortable, so am I." I stated quietly. He got up and came to stand beside me, coffee cup in hand. Sighing, he tentatively reached down and put a large hand on my shoulder. I flinched before I could think about it, his nerves made me nervous.

He looked down at me with a quirk of a smile, "Thanks Rache." He stated quietly. I smiled and glanced up at him, happy to have the company. We stood there in silence for a moment watching his kids buzz around the garden and then he removed his hand. Happy moment over.

"So, what's on the agenda for tonight?" He asked, sipping his too sweet coffee with a contented look and pulling himself up to sit on the counter. I grinned despite being tired.

"Let me check the calendar." I stated rolling my eyes.

**Thanks for reading I'll update soon. Let me know what you think. : ) **


	3. Chapter 3

Storms Chapter 3

**Ok, so here's the next bit… The plot progresses. I've got the next chapter after this done too, which is freaking amazing, 'cause that never happens, I guess that's what happens when one goes on holiday with her laptop. :D**

**DISCLAIMED: I own nothing. Characters, plot, everything, it's not mine, it never will be mine. Wee. **

I knew we didn't have anything booked, and I felt guilty for a minute for not finding anything. I hadn't wanted to book anything lately mostly because of him. He hadn't been himself lately and I silently didn't want to risk losing him on a silly run.

I glanced at him and his silently raised eyebrows and shook my head. "Tinks panties Rache, we haven't had a proper run in months, how the hell are you going to pay rent?"

It was a good question, a valid question, and one that I just didn't feel like answering at the moment. I glanced at the clock, it was still early, seven in the evening. "The track is still open, do you want to go for a run?" I asked. He frowned and shook his head.

"Doesn't that cost money?" He asked smirking.

"Shut up Jenks." I stated, and he flipped me off with a grin. I poured my second cup of coffee, and then the smell of burnt amber hit my nose.

"Crap." I muttered glancing out the window, "I forgot he moved it up to today." I cursed, I grabbed my spell book and turned back to the window to see a very impatient demon standing in my yard.

I turned to Jenks, "Sorry, I forgot I had a lesson today." I hesitated before turning around, "You gonna be okay for a couple hours?" I asked. He nodded,

"No problem Rache, now get the demon out of my yard before my kids get curious." He stated.

I gave him a thankful look before turning and heading out into the backyard. "I'm coming!" I exclaimed, before stepping into the circle with him and feeling the familiar tug of teleportation.

* * *

_Crap, crap, crap crap crap…._ This wasn't good, in fact, this was very bad. My vision blurred as I struggled to remain standing. My stomach ached as I stepped out of the portal. That damn demon. I felt light headed as I glanced around the dark garden, willing my legs to do the work without the prompting.

My head throbbed, and I tried to get my eyes to focus on the little dancing light in front of me. Tears stung my eyes and I blinked vigorously to banish them. Ivy and Jenks were going to kill me. Hair fell into my face, and I didn't bother to pull it away as it stuck to my tears. I wiped my face to rid it of the salty wet. I pulled up my jeans a little higher on my hips. "Jenks?" I asked the light finally, when it gave a particularly harsh buzz.

"No Miss Morgan it's Jhan, are you ok? I'm going to go get dad." _Right, Jenks is big now… _The pixy buzzed off and I cringed, this wasn't going to be pretty. I hobbled my way towards the house and had just placed my hand on the handle of the screen door before someone pulled it open instead.

I looked up to find concerned green eyes meeting my wet ones. "Rachel, are you ok? What happened?" He tried to help me into the kitchen and I motioned him off. He looked worried as I hobbled in and leant against the counter, I watched his jaw work as he walked back into the kitchen and sat on a stool.

"I'm fine, I just need a second." I huffed, my stomach ached, but I ignored it, trying to concentrate on getting my sight to un blur. _Damn it all to the Turn I hate demons._ He got up and came over to me, his eyes scanning my body for what was injured, he pulled a frizzy curl out of my mouth.

"What happened?" He repeated. I shook my head,

"Nothing, just a curse gone bad. Al did it on purpose, the pot spewed sulphur. I'll be ok, I just need…" I stopped talking as I watched the room move for a minute before turning around and opening the cupboard, "some water." I finished grabbing a glass and going for the sink. I took a deep breath of air and pulled myself along the counter to the sink.

"Stupid witch." Jenks cursed, he grabbed both my shoulders and lead me to a kitchen chair. "Sit." He instructed, he left me to sit while he went for my glass in the sink. He filled it and brought it over without comment.

My eyes kept focusing and un focusing. I tried for the glass and missed, my hand was shaking, I could hear my heartbeat in my head, with each beat coming in a painful throb. Jenks watched with concern ebbing deeper and deeper into his features. I sent him a thin smile.

"I'll be ok, I just need some water." I reassured. I glanced up at him and successfully grabbed the glass this time.

His eyebrows furrowed, "uh oh, you're going to throw up." He stated getting up and going for Ivy's office garbage can.

I frowned, "What? No I'm fine, I just need some…" _Uh oh… _I felt my stomach give tremendous summersault and I hunched over, Jenks was over top of me, the can was under my chin with a clang, and he held back my hair as I purged myself. Tears streamed unconsciously down my face as another wave hit, and my throat hurt as my body rid itself of everything in its system.

I couldn't help the tears, every time I've ever thrown up I've cried. I released a sob as I sat up, my back hurt, my limbs hurt, and my body was exhausted. I took a couple deep breaths before looking up, "How did you…" I started.

Jenks walked around me and raised his eyebrows, "Rache, I have 54 kids, all of which have thrown up at least once, you'd think I know the barf face by now." He stated shaking his head. He took the garbage can outside and returned with a tissue for me, without comment.

That was when I noticed for the first time that he looked pissed. His usually light green eyes were almost black green and I swallowed the acid in the back of my throat along with unease that seeing his face gave me.

We stared at each other for a long moment before he ran his hands through his hair and came over. "Sorry about that." I mumbled, my eyes moving to the door where he'd deposited Ivy's former garbage can.

He just shook his head, "You couldn't help it." He stated, "Tink's panties Rache you have to stop doing this." He continued, "Look at you, you're paler then Ivy." He glanced at me and then at the clock. His hands ran unconsciously through his hair again.

"I'll be fine, I'm just sensitive to sulphur. I just need an amulet and a couple hours." I groaned as the migraine worsened.

The sound of a door opening filled echoed off the walls of the now silent kitchen and Ivy made her way into the room, her nose wrinkling as she took in the scent. I glanced up at her wearily, "Just be happy I skipped breakfast this morning." I moaned, my eyes meeting hers for a moment.

She blinked, her tired eyes widening, "What happened?" she asked her eyes going from me to Jenks. Jenks scowled, "That damn demon decided to end his little 'lesson' with a bang." He spat.

Ivy frowned deeply and turned to me, "Are you okay?" She asked, her dark brown eyes scanned my face with intensity as she took in my probably terribly ugly appearance.

"I'll be fine, I just need to get it out of my system." I said slowly, I motioned for the door, "I think most of it's gone after that." I added looking down under her scrutinizing glance.

"You look like shit." She stated dully. She walked over and cautiously placed a hand on my cold, damp forehead. I tried not to wince away, as my migraine worsened. I was surprised she was even touching me, but I figured I didn't seem so attractive smelling like puke and pungent sulphur.

She held it there for a minute, her nose wrinkling uncharacteristically as she pulled away. "I don't know why I just did that," she admitted, "I've never had a fever in my life." She looked over at Jenks and bit her lip. I felt like a patient and shivered unconsciously, suddenly cold. Despite his frustration Jenks chuckled and walked over to me.

He placed his large hand on my head. He withdrew it quickly, "You're burning up Rachel." He stated seriously.

"I know, I'm just sooo hot." I slurred batting my eyelashes.

"She's gotta lose her clothes." Ivy began, as she ignored me, her teeth clamping over her bottom lip. I felt my eyebrows raise, unchecked.

"Now you're just trying to undress me Tamwood." I joked trying to lighten the mood, even though my vision was beginning to blur again.

"Anything to get the smell out of here." She answered smoothly. She frowned at me and then looked up at Jenks.

"She needs a bath to get all the sulphur off, or she's just going to keep getting worse." Ivy explained.

Jenks nodded, "She stinks." He agreed. I tried to glare at him, but I was pretty sure I only managed a grimace. I sighed,

"Alright, bath time for Rachel, I should have kept my rubber ducky." I stated, trying and failing to produce an emotion other then worry from the pair. I placed both hands on either side of me and pushed up to try and get to my feet. My legs wavered and I sat back down. "Shit…" I muttered. I hate being sick.

I looked up again to see two serious faces staring each other down. Ivy had her steel face on and Jenks' eyes were severe as they hovered on me for a moment and then back to Ivy. "I can't do it Jenks. You know it; she needs someone in there to make sure she doesn't pass out." She stated shaking her head. "Matalina can't do that anymore." She reminded him harshly. I winced, and reached up and placed a hand on his leg. He jumped and looked down at me, his mouth was an angry line, but his eyes were sad. I knew Ivy hadn't meant it like that and he sent me a single nod that told me he did too.

He ran his hand through his hair, his chest moved in and out, "Alright," He agreed, "C'mon Rache." He stated scooping me up. "Oof." I managed as he shifted me in his arms.

"Ivy, can you grab an _amulet_ for her then." Jenks called behind his shoulder. He sent me a small grin that clearly said, 'Muhaha.' I only heard the sound of the cabinet opening and sighed, she was going to arrange things in there I just knew it.

"Thanks Jenks." I stated looking up from sitting on the toilet as he found the plug under the sink and plugged the tub. He met my eyes for a moment and nodded as the sound of running water rumbled through my small bathroom.

"Think you can get your clothes off ok? I have to grab some towels." He asked. I nodded, and he gave me a questioning glance.

"I'll be fine, go." I stated, not really wanting him to see me naked, with any luck I could get my clothes off and slip in the bath before he could come back. He went without a word.

I started with my shirt, it came off pretty easily, but my coordination was off and my hands shook. My head pounded and I tossed the shirt on the floor. I was hit with a dizzy spell from all the motion and I closed my eyes to will the room to stop spinning.

I reached back to start on the bra and leant on the wall for support, my hands going for the clasp. Sweat dripped off the tips of my hair and I stopped to wonder when that started to happen. The sound of the running water made my brain hurt.

Brain spinning I tried to ease the metal teeth from each other and found that today was the day I'd decided to wear the bra with the clasp that stuck. I bit my lip, _damn…_ I sucked in a deep breath and tried again, this time hearing the door to the bathroom open again, _double damn._

Jenks breezed in and dropped some towels on the laundry machine, before coming over and draping a pain amulet over my neck. My head stopped pounding but the pain remained. I sighed with the limited relief the amulet granted me. He turned off the tap and turned towards me his eyes softening.

He came over and softly brushed my hair from my back and over one shoulder. Goosebumps formed on my arms from the gentle contact, and I tried to ignore them. I glanced up at him, he'd seemed to have lost all his modesty and he sent me a small smile. "I got it Rache." He said quietly. He reached over and tentatively popped the clasp with one finger, surprising me with his skill.

I held the material over myself and pulled the straps down over my shoulders. "Thanks." I mumbled, feeling my cheeks heat up. He smiled at me,

"Nothing I haven't done before." He reminded me quietly. He politely turned as I started with the fly on my jeans; I let out a frustrated huff as the button gave me trouble and dropped the bra completely, for full use of both hands. _Screw it, it's just Jenks._ Unfortunately he heard the huff and glanced behind him. The pants hit the floor. I blushed he looked away again. I could have sworn an amused grin had flashed the room before he'd turned away again, but I was feverish.

My head spun as the panties came down too. I wind milled as I almost fell, "Shit, Jenks…" I started, but he already had his hands over my shoulders to steady me. I swallowed in my acid-rough, and sore throat and made my way, with his help into the bath.

It wasn't the way I would have usually drawn a bath, but I wasn't picky, and I settled myself under the bubbles that were more for privacy's sake then a pleasant bath experience.

Well if needing help to get in the bath didn't make me feel terribly old, the piece of dessert sitting on my closed-lid toilet watching me and my tiny naked boobies certainly did. I slumped down a little bit in the bath so the bubbles covered my breasts a little better.

I raised my eyebrows at Jenks and smiled a little bit, "Too bad it's not Ivy in the bathtub huh?" I asked. He frowned,

"Why?" He asked, I chuckled,

"You'd get a better view." I stated motioning down at my body. He cracked a smile this time,

"Yeah, before she beat the crap out of me." He commented. I raised my eyebrows,

"I don't know, I think you could take her." I decided. He grinned at me and winked.

"Ooh baby, not naked." He slurred, he chuckled and then shook his head. "Tink's panties, it's not like I could do anything with that anyways." He decided.

I chuckled, "Why? You can swim." I stated evilly, I stopped for a moment, thinking. "You, you don't have… different parts do you?" I asked. I think I was still feverish, _why am I asking this._

I looked up and noticed I'd effectively lost his eyebrows under his hairline. "What do you think I have under these, a fig leaf and some massage oils?" He exclaimed motioning towards his crotch. "Tinks' a Disney whore, Rache, next time you have a fever try not to be so delusional, I meant it in more of a she's my friend, and I'm not Rachel kind of way." He stated.

"That's low." I stated and he grinned. "How am I supposed to know?" I asked carrying on, "It's not like I ever saw your little pixy junk." I stated.

He chuckled, "According to the look Kisten gave me before Mackinaw, it's not so little." He stated crossing his arms. I snorted and he gave me an endearing look.

"I think you're just trying to get my pants off." He continued wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh yes, my greatest goal in life." I stated with a sigh. My head was pounding again, the pain amulet must have been an old one cause it was wearing off. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to clear the itchy feeling out of my lungs. My eyes were a little better, I blamed it on the steam.

"I'm not going to be able to go for a run in a while." I sighed. Jenks glanced over to me from where he had crossed the room, he'd had his head in the washing machine, probably trying to figure out how it worked.

"I'd say try a good fly around the block, but neither of us can do that now." He stated frowning. His eyes showed me a spark of sadness and suddenly the guilt was back. I started thinking about how I could find a spell to get his wings back, but I couldn't concentrate too hard. I'd have to talk to Ceri about it. If I could get a Ley line spell that could just put on a piece of jewellery or something, like my willow ring, it would be useful for him and probably make him feel a little better too.

I dunked my head under the water and came up, straightening my hair so that it stuck to my head, feeling instantly better as I did.

"She didn't mean what she said you know." I commented after a moment, my stomach had settled. He nodded, meeting my eyes from across the room.

"Yeah she did, and she was right." He decided nodding, I reached for my pouf. "But she felt bad about it." He admitted. I nodded, and reached for my citrus body wash, still feeling weak.

I decided to drop the subject and started washing my legs. "Tink's nylon's, when's the last time you cleaned this thing out." _Jenks found the lint trap…_ I shrugged and smiled up at him as he removed a long strip of fuzz from the lint trap and dropped it into the garbage can using 2 fingers.

It was quiet as I finished up and washed my hair out a little. "Alright, I'm done. You wanna hand me that towel you were talking about?" I asked. I tried to get up and failed again, a dizzy spell hitting me. "Turn it." I swore, glancing up at him.

He came over and handed me the towel before grabbing my hand and helping me up. I wrapped the towel around myself and leant on him until the room stopped spinning. "Thanks Jenks. God this is stupid." I stated. He shrugged and offered his hand to help me out of the tub.

"No problem Rache." He chuckled as I wrapped my towel around myself. "Easiest job I've ever had, I even changed the lint trap." He decided with a shrug.

I laughed, and leant against the wall as I grabbed a tee shirt from the laundry basket and slid it on. "How would I make it without you?" I stated half joking and half meaning it.

"You'd make it, just with more lint." He laughed picking up the lint from the garbage can and wiggling it.

"Bed?" I asked as he came over to help me again, I kept the towel around my waist and he lead me to the door.

"Mademoiselle." He stated opening the door for me, the cheesy French accent making me snort.

He lead me to my bedroom and helped me into bed and he got in beside me. "What are you doing?" I asked as his warm arms wrapped around me. His curls tickled the back of my neck.

"Making sure you pass out this time." He stated against my neck. I laughed, enjoying his body heat that was making me drowsy.

"Shouldn't be a problem." I muttered, feeling myself fall into a comfortable sleep, wondering why it smelt like outside.

**Sorry if there's typos… Thanks for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, here's #4, #5 is on the way. Don't worry as the plot continues there should be some demons and more 'Harrison' like 'oh shit' atomosphere. XD hint hint. I'm not going to have a disclaimer on every chapter anymore, if you would like one, just go back and read previous chapters discaimers, they still apply. **

**Storms Chapter 4**

It had been a couple days since the sulphur incident, and I was feeling almost back to normal. I sitting in the kitchen, Ivy was out with her family, and had taken her bike.

I was nursing a cup of coffee in the kitchen and Jenks was in the yard fooling around with his kids. I think it was learn to pick a lock day, because he had about 5 locks laid out on the grass was talking each kid through what ever they were doing. Every once and a while I'd watch his shoulders twitch with invisible wings as he got frustrated that he couldn't just stick his head in the lock and show them manually. His yellow curls glinted in the overhead sun, as he sat cross legged on the grass with a child cradled in the palm of his hand.

The garden was full of afternoon light, I'd been getting up earlier now that Jenks was sleeping in my bed with me. It was about 1:30 in the afternoon, and most of the flowering plants we kept in the garden were in bloom. The windows in the church were all open to let in the cool breeze. I was working up the nerve to go talk to Ceri about the spell and wasn't there yet. It was too early, and I hadn't had enough coffee yet.

Then the phone rang.

* * *

I hung up the phone and took a deep sigh. I didn't want to do this run. It was easy enough but it was in the one place that I didn't want to be doing it. I finished the rest of my coffee like a shot of something stronger and searched around for my handcuffs.

I heard the screen door open just as I found the cuffs and glanced up to see Jenks walking in from the garden. He had a small layer of sweat on his forehead and his hands had dirt on them. His eyes went from my face to the handcuffs and he grinned. "Play date?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

I nodded, "Of the not fun variety unfortunately." I pocketed the cuffs and sighed.

"Oh, you're doing the cuffing then." He decided wiping his hands off on his jeans and crossing his arms.

I nodded, "You could do the cuffing if you wanted, but I'm pretty sure it won't come to _blows_." I stated grinning, I sent him a wink and he looked away and tried not to laugh. His curls blocked my view but I could make out his grin even from across the room.

"Back up?" He asked finally, he turned to me openly grinning.

"I'm counting on it." I decided nodding. I knew that was exactly what he wanted to hear and grinned back at his excited gaze. He looked like an 8 year old girl that got a pony for her birthday.

"Do we have time for me to shower?" He asked. I nodded and he was gone.

* * *

I pulled up at my mom's house and we both got out of the car. I had to pick up some of my old stuff before we got to the performing arts center. I picked around my key chain until I found my old house key and got out of the car. Jenks followed behind me as we made our way down the walk.

Mom had been away with Donald for a few weeks now I wasn't sure where they were but I was almost counting on a phone call sometime soon, be it Robbie or Mom depended on how it was going.

Jenks poked around in the hanging baskets while I unlocked the door and let us both in, feeling nostalgic as I dropped my keys in the familiar bowl by the doorway. I glanced around the empty house. Nothing had changed since I had seen it last other then the mess that Al had made was gone. I took a deep breath as a shiver of cold ran down my spine. That had not been the best night I've ever had, that's for sure. I shook my head to try and clear my thoughts and the memory of my mom sitting in the kitchen crying. The last time I'd seen her cry like that my dad had just passed away.

It felt strange being in my childhood house without my mother there. "I shouldn't be too long, grab a seat." I offered Jenks, who'd been silent since we'd pulled up. He nodded and I hustled up the stairs and into my old bedroom. Rachel relics lined the walls, pictures of old friends and band posters from 10+ years ago. Sighing a little bit, I ignored my reflection in my vanity mirror and reached for the box under the bed I'd sworn I'd never go into again. This had been my life for more then half my life and I'd denounced it completely right after my dad had died.

I opened the box and grabbed what I needed, ignoring the picture I'd placed on top, that made my throat close and forgotten grief well up inside my stomach. I put my stuff into one of the canvas shopping bags Ivy uses for groceries. I took out the body suit and quickly put it on under my current attire, ass kicking boots, tight jeans and a tank top. I ran a brush through my hair and pulled it into a pony tail before leaving the room.

I came back downstairs and Jenks was pacing the living room, glancing at the various pictures on covering the walls, he looked thoughtful when he looked up. He motioned towards a picture, "Is that your dad?" He asked innocently.

I glanced at the picture and nodded, smiling at him because the man in the picture was my dad and not the rock star. "Yup that's him." I agreed nodding. I smiled at the memory, we'd gone camping with my dad when I was 12 and Robbie was 15, mom had taken the picture and I was in between the two boys, my dad holding up my head and my brother holding my legs up.

I pointed to Robbie, "That's my brother Robbie." I stated and Jenks nodded,

"He looks like you." He decided. I frowned, Robbie had dark brown hair and fair skin.

"I hope not." I decided shaking my head, my nose wrinkled. The last time I'd seen Robbie, he had a border line mullet. Jenks chuckled.

"You do, you have the same nose. Tink's panties, one brother… That's just too weird." He decided smiling at me. I raised my eyebrows.

I glanced at the picture again and shook my head, I used to be so skinny back then. I was like a twig with arms. Of course part of that was due to being sick, but I missed not having to watch what I ate.

"speaking of noses…" I began digging into my pocket. I handed him a small clip on nose ring and he frowned at it. "Here's your disguise." I stated.

He just stared at it. "You want me to put this in my nose and walk around?" He asked, frowning at it.

I nodded the affirmative and he snorted. "Where in Tink's underwear drawer did you get this?" He asked. I shrugged,

"You've seen it before you know. Remember that run we had in the strip club? I wore it there. Then again you probably don't remember most of that night at all." I grinned up at him, "You seemed a little preoccupied."

Jenks mocked looking hurt and grasped his heart, "Me? Never!" He exclaimed heading towards the door. I got a nice view of his ass in his tight jeans

"Oh of course not, that's definitely not the reason I was covered in red sparkles by the end of the night." I stated mildly.

He blushed a little bit, but grinned goofily at me when I gave him a questioning glance. "I see absolutely no problem in looking." He snapped opening the door for me.

"Just put your nose ring on." I decided grabbing my keys from the bowl and waltzing out the door. "You're the band." I continued.

I locked the door and we walked together to the car. He raised his eyebrows at me, "Just where are we going Rache?" He asked.

I sighed, "Hell." I commented opening the door to my 'Vette and turning the key.

* * *

The guy we were bringing in was a security guard working in the performing arts center. I'd done some research on the internet while Jenks had been in the shower and they were holding dance auditions for a specialty school today. That would be good enough, these people were no nonsense, stick up your butt people. When I came in with no appointment, claiming to have a band, and wearing full fledged sally stripper boots, we'd be escorted off the premises and the asshole witch living under the false identity got escorted to the authorities.

We pulled up at the building and I took a deep breath. "You okay?" Jenks asked frowning. I nodded, hoping to God we didn't have to use the plan B that actually involved my plan. I'd much rather grab the fish and run like hell.

I nodded, and straightened his nose ring. Jenks didn't know about plan B and I was really hoping he wouldn't need to know ever. I grinned at him, more to assure myself then to assure him and got out of the car.

"What is this, some kind of theatre?" He asked squinting at the sign through the sun. I handed him my sunglasses without comment, he slid them on.

"Something like that" I muttered opening the door and putting on the 'professional Rachel' face. The secretary behind the counter perked up when she saw me enter and quirked an eyebrow at my attire.

"Hello." I stated pleasantly, "I'm here for the audition."

The pale faced secretary frowned at me, she had light brown hair curly hair, was wearing atrocious looking leopard print, and had 2 inch acrylic red fingernails even I was jealous of. "Do you have an appointment?" She asked, turning to the computer sitting on her desk beside the potted plant and picture of her pet chiwahwah. The clacking noise making me wince on the inside.

Jenks walked in and automatically went to the large display of show posters and dance trophies, like a possessed man. I glanced at him and he fell back slightly, eyeing the trophies with a look of trepidation and need.

"No, I thought it was walk in." I stated mock-frowning and sending her my best, 'oopsie, silly me forgot my own brain this morning,' shrug.

"I'm going to have to talk to the judges, you and your choreographer can have a seat." I glanced at Jenks and almost died a little inside. _She thought he was my choreographer…_ I didn't correct her however, cause we still needed to get kicked out. Instead I just nodded non committal, and backed off, biting my lip to stop from laughing.

Jenks gave me a strange look when I came over and sat in one of the uncomfortable chairs. It clearly said 'what the hell is a choreographer doing wearing a nose ring?' I motioned for him to come over and he sat beside me.

"You're still the band." I whispered under my breath, my eyes went to the secretary on the phone and back to Jenks, who gave the barest of nods to let me know he understood.

I chuckled, "You see her nails?" I asked a little louder. He grinned and nodded,

"You're jealous aren't you?" He asked poking me in the arm.

"No…" I lied smacking him.

"She could kill a man with those things, like wolverine." He did the swipe motion and I tried not to laugh when the secretary looked up from being on the phone. Jenks sent me a mock-scared look and I just about lost it.

"The judges are allowing you to come in." She stated motioning behind her. "We had a cancellation, but the other participants are already in there. You're lucky, you came at just the right time." She continued, she snapped her gum and took out a clip board and a pen. _Damn, there were other participants._

"C'mon Josh," I stated looking at Jenks to follow me, but he was already up. I walked over to the desk.

"Name?" She asked.

"Tanya Peat." I stated without hesitation.

"Age?"

"24"

"Weight?"

"None of your business." I snapped crossing my arms.

"It's on the form hon, they need to know." The secretary sighed.

"I see absolutely no reason for them to need my weight." I rolled my eyes.

"But I need to-" The secretary began.

"Just guess." I continued, Jenks was laughing at me. She wrote something down and I smirked, not caring, she could put 200 down and I'd be juuuust fine.

"Species?" She continued,

"Witch." I stated without hesitation.

"You have any spells on you?" She asked quietly.

"Do you bring your ski mask to the beach?" I asked rolling my eyes. I had my splat gun with me but she wasn't going to get to see that. I leant on the counter, hoping that maybe a bored face would make her go faster. Jenks snorted behind me.

"Previous dance experience?" She asked trying and failing to not give Jenks a severe look.

"10 years, ballet, Jazz and hip hop." I answered briskly.

"Name of current choreographer?"

Jenks cleared his throat and stepped up, "Joshua Mathers."

"Years of experience?" The woman asked turning to him now.

"Three and a half." He lied easily. He ran a hand through his hair and smiled at the woman, who blushed quietly. She had to be about 40, but that didn't mean she wasn't still alive. Jenks' grin only got bigger as he sent her a wink.

Species?" The woman continued tearing her eyes off of Jenks' body and back to the clipboard, very hesitantly. She unconsciously played with a curl as she wrote on the form.

"Witch." Jenks lied again, this time leaning closer, so he was over the desk. He was obviously having a good time.

"Any spells on you?" She asked.

Jenks laughed and pushed off the counter, his green eyes sparkled as he motioned towards his tight fitting jeans. "Do you think I could fit anything else in these love?" He purred, raising his eyebrows.

If it was possible the woman flushed even more and handed him the clip board instead of me; probably because as long as he was in the room I might as well be invisible. "Have a good afternoon." Jenks stated wrapping an arm around my waist and whisking us out of there and through the back doors to the theatre.

I waited for the door to close and then laughed, "Well, that was a warm reception." I stated grinning at him. He winked at me,

"Certainly made her forget about your outfit." He agreed. I frowned at him.

"Oh, that was not your main concern buddy, you know it." I quipped, shoving him playfully. He swerved off course and then walked a little further away.

"Rache," He complained, "How dare you question my motives, I was simply aiding in the operation." He recovered, pushing me a little this time.

"Well keep the operation in your pants until we get out of here." I decided pulling out a picture I'd gotten of our target. "He's the security guard here, doesn't know anyone's after him." I explained handing him the picture. Jenks glanced at it and nodded.

"Which is why we are getting ourselves kicked out." He put together. I nodded and took a deep breath, we'd arrived at the door to the theatre.

"I hope this works." I muttered walking in, Jenks had wrapped his hand around my waist, and I did the same with his.

There were about 5 other girls sitting in the plush theatre seats, all of them in leotards and various dance shoes. Most of them were sweating, so I figured they had already danced. Three women sat in the front of the room, all of them with clip boards, and stern looking faces. I winced, despite being a dancer for most of my young life, I still wasn't into the stuffy one sided women.

When they heard the heavy doors close in the back of the room, most of them turned around. "Hi there!" I said, trying for my best perky voice. I grinned and they seemed to stiffen even more then before.

"I'm here for the audition." I continued, pretending not to notice. I walked over, blatantly ignoring the young girl on stage dancing and handing the judges my clip board.

One of the women grabbed the clipboard with a disapproving glare out from under her thick rimmed glasses. "Excuse me, you've interrupted the audition." She snapped.

I blinked and widened my eyes a little bit, "Oh, have I?" I asked turning towards the stage and feigning ignorance. "I'm terribly sorry." I apologized genuinely, glancing up at the girl on the stage.

"It's alright, I was finished." She stated sharply. I winced but pressed on, "So who's next?" I asked, plunking myself onto a second row seat and crossing my ankles on the back of the chair in front of me, showing off my ass kicking boots as I did.

Jenks sat beside me, sitting with his legs wide and slumping over him self, he looked like the definition of wet dream. His curls fell in his face and he had a small smirk plastered on his small pink lips. He glanced at me and smiled just a little bit, probably remembering the 'toad stool' comment from Mackinaw, at least this time I wasn't half dead from blood loss.

I sent him a subtle wink and glanced back at the judges, who were staring at me like I'd just pulled a ferret out of my butt. The woman with the glasses had them right on the tip of her nose as she calculated my level of crazy. I gave me a 10, no hesitation, just a fair judging of my mental stability.

"You may go next, but be aware once you leave the auditorium you will be searched for any recording gear, and escorted off of the premises." I nodded, extending my chin in a sign of concomitance.

Then I stood again. "Where do you want my band?" I asked, purposefully snapping my gum, I put my hands on my hips and Jenks stood also.

The woman's obscenely rouge lips turned white as she pursed them, her hair, which was done up in a bun so tight I could see her scalp stretching was dyed a hideous red, her counterparts weren't much better, there was a younger looking brunette with a horse face and a business suit and an older woman who was whispering urgently to the brunette, her light coloured dress had some kind of floral pattern on it.

I glanced back up to the red head, and her eyes hardened, I must have been smiling just a little too much. "This is an audition to get into Cincinnati's school of dance. You will not be requiring a band." She stated

Jenks scowled at her. "You don't need to listen to her Tanya, I'll go get the boys." He stated motioning towards the door. I shook my head and got on stage, my high heels clacking, I threw off my long leather jacket and glanced at the judges. Fully expecting to get myself royally kicked out on ass.

"What style do you want?" I asked, my eyes hardening on the judges, Jenks caught my eye and gave me a questioning look, I allowed myself a new smirk.

"Does it matter?" Came a snarky voice from the audience, my smirk widened, someone was taking the bait. "Anything you've got to dance is probably appreciated souly in the local strip club." The girl I'd interrupted on stage snapped. The rest of the group laughed.

"Maybe you should go back there, where your talents would be more appreciated." She stopped short of calling me a whore, and it's not like I wasn't used to it, the plan was going exactly the way I'd expected it to, except. I couldn't seem to leave the stage. It had been almost 9 years since I'd quit dancing and I was still pissed when someone insulted it. A spark of anger flashed through my stomach and I glared at her.

"Well I could dance circles around you, your foot work is shit." I decided. I pulled my boots off right there before thinking about it, and hopped down from the stage. Jenks looked like he was enjoying himself when I walked over to him.

"Go wait with the van baby, I'll show these guys a thing or two about strippers." I murmured. I wrapped my arms around his lean waist and he stiffened, this wasn't part of the plan. His eyes held a question, but he wrapped his hands around me also.

"You'll need to be escorted off the premises." The judge snapped to him, and he raised his eyebrows. "Can this not wait?" She asked. I turned to her and glared,

"No this can not wait." I snapped, mockingly at her cocky voice. "The band thought they were performing, and they're going to come in here if Josh makes them wait too long." I lied easily.

Her eyes narrowed on me and I crossed my arms, "Maybe you should go with him, you don't seem to be the type we're looking for." She continued.

"Type?" I asked raising my eyebrows, once again I wished I could do that one eyebrow thing, but instead I think I managed to look condescending. "I trained under Madame D'Quois for 10 years, if I'm not your 'type' I can bring in some strippers more on this school's level." I snapped, unfortunately not lying about both the training and the strippers.

I turned back to Jenks and hated myself for a moment, because this officially plan B and he had no idea what I was going to have to do next. I then wrapped my arms around neck, went up on my tip toes, and lightly touched my lips to his. I tried to convey being sorry through my eyes and then deepened the kiss. God he tasted good.

I ran my hands over his body until one was grasping his tight ass and the other was running down his thighs. He then began to kiss back, tentatively trying to pull away. I wrapped my leg around his waist to get his attention, and he stopped trying to back away, this time his tongue hitting mine, I grinned through the kiss. I brushed my hand over the pocket of his coat and slipped my splat gun and a zap strap into his pocket and away from view. He understood and pulled away, his eyes were worried and confused, but he grinned regardless, just for the show. I nodded him off and he ran a hand through my curls.

"Good luck Tan, I'll see you back at the car." He whispered loud enough for the rest of the room to hear. He licked his lips and grinned at the rest of the room as the security guard aka the target was called forward lead Jenks out of the auditorium.

I stripped off the rest of my clothes until I was in only a black leotard, vaguely resembling Jenks' big work clothes. I couldn't believe I was doing this, it was insane, I hadn't danced like this in years. My heart beat thumped in my head, and I took a deep breath of air, wincing as I remembered I still wasn't at 100.

I glanced up at the audience, "Since I don't have the band to back me up what will I be dancing to?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. I was tired of this crap.

"It says your competent in Jazz, hip hop and ballet, is that so?" The woman asked. I nodded, _please not ballet… anything but ballet_… I willed with my mind, I had trained the most in ballet, but it was also the most touchy dance for me to do.

"Let's see your ballet then." She stated flippantly. I inwardly groaned. I pulled off my canvas bag and took out my worn shoes. I laced them up with little difficulty and glanced at the woman.

"Do you have a piece choreographed for ballet?" She asked as I pulled my hair up in a bun. I nodded, I didn't, but she didn't need to know that.

"It's not my music though, so I'm going to switch it up a little bit." I stated I took a deep breath and stretched to touch my toes. My nerves made my stomach hurt, this wasn't a good idea. These women had practised years for this opportunity and I'd given it up when I'd been close to my goal. I was going to fall on my face. The muscles in my feet were gone now. I deserved this for quitting.

I looked back at the women in front of me, judging me with their eyes, I looked a little more like them now, but they knew what I really looked like. This wasn't my life anymore. I got up and climbed up onto the stage again. My jaw squared. They were right, but I was determined to do something.

I started with the classic pose and they cued the music. For a split second I hesitated, the music making me freeze. Then the song hit me, the beat flowed through my veins like the magic I was so used to channelling, except this wasn't cold and full of pain, this was warm, like a warm wind on a cool day.

My mind pulled me back to where I was 9 years ago, and I extended to my toes automatically as the music pulsed through my brain. Memories flooded back like water through silk and suddenly I was moving. Leg over leg, foot over foot, I ascended to my old rank, and for a split second, my father wasn't dead. The wall I'd kept maintained as to not remember his beautiful blue eyes shining up at me came crumbling down.

I raised my chin with a confident grin to the judges, and I was moving again. My hands reached to the bright hot lights on the stage, adrenaline coursed through me as the exhilaration of being on stage came back to me. Memories of previous choreography flowed through my body and without even planning first I'd flowed into the tough stuff, the pace of the music quickened, piano moving into cello and slowly guitar. I sped up with it, landing a no-handed cartwheel and moving into a split leap across the stage, only to land on my knees and reach my leg over my head in a turn I remembered from hip hop.

I jumped up and extended my toes once again, this time in a spin that moved me across the stage, my arms dancing a separate intricate dance above me. I flipped once again, this time backwards, I sashayed into a hitch kick as the music changed again, it went back to slow, and my movements went from quick and fluid to slow and controlled. I couldn't help my grin as I spun, my back arching backwards, my old slippers moved against the floor like my favourite pair of socks.

My chest was killing me by now, but the joy was back, and the memories too. The music slowed and stopped as I did my finishing pose. My eyes snapped up to the crowd to look for my dad the grin on my face widening, my body warming with the exercise and expectation, but all the seats in the room were dark save for the ones taken up by gaping ballet dancers. My heart fell and my chest seized when I realized most of that was just a memory. The grin fell from my lips and I looked down, blinking away the tears, only to look up and face the judges.

Suddenly it wasn't just exhaustion, my toes were throbbing, my calves hurt, and my back was sore. I revelled in the looks of the judges for a moment before stepping off the stage. My eyes scanned the audience again with false hope, but there was still nothing. Then I spotted a head of yellow hair and my heart fell even further, Jenks had seen at least some of that.

"Miss Peat! That was an amazing performance. I was expecting something different and we got it, I would like to be the first to say welcome to the academy." _Aww shit_.

I'd forgotten about the judges, they were all beaming with pride, like they'd been the ones to teach me. I almost snorted; they would be if Tanya Peat decided to join the school.

The red headed woman came over and gave me a signed official looking piece of paper. I took it numbly and stared. "I can't go to your school." I stated finally, "But thank you for the opportunity." I added. I folded the paper in half, pulled off my shoes put the boots back on and pulled my tank top and leather jacket over that.

"Why?" The woman looked flabbergasted. "You're at the age limit of acceptance; this is your last year to get in." I winced, aware of the fact, it had once been a goal.

"Because I'm not a dancer lady," I stated, turning, my chin up, I met everyone's eyes, the girl who'd called me out had paled considerably, obviously impressed, and she mouthed the word _idiot_ in my direction. I shrugged.

"You were the only one to get in Miss Peat, please." The red headed woman looked devastated.

"You remember that movie Flashdance?" I asked finally, the woman's eyes darkened, "I'm nothing like that girl. You might want to get a new security guard, your old one isn't coming back, and he'll be in jail for a long time." I nodded to all of them and turned my back on my past for the second time in 9 years.

**Gaah, it's hard to write in first person. Next chapter coming soon. Reviews most appreciated. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**Sorry for the wait guys, I don't like this chapter to be terribly honest, it's too fluffy, the main plot has a lot of action and I'm really excited to start writing it, I just have to get through this part. I do utilize my M rating though, even if it's not for sex. It's coming guys, I promise.**

**DISCLAIMED: I own nothing, profit off nothing and am terribly depressed about it.**

**Chapter 5:**

We'd gotten about a block down the road. Jenks had been oddly silent as we drove away from the theatre. I'd let him drive because my feet were killing me. I had my boots off and was rubbing them. Sparky the Security guard was in the trunk, Jenks had splat balled him.

"You uhh, didn't let me stay long enough Rache, I was going to reveal the name of the band." Jenks started tentatively. I glanced up at him,

"You had a name?" I asked. He grinned and nodded,

"It would have gotten us kicked out faster then a pulled fire alarm." He decided.

I scrunched up my nose, "What was it?" I asked finally.

"Violent Orgasm." He stated pulling the fake nose ring out and tossing it in the cup holder.

I choked and then started laughing, "Oh that's just lovely, I would have loved to see those women's faces when you dropped that bomb." Then I frowned. "I think there's already a band called Violent Orgasm." I continued vaguely remembering a bar somewhere.

When I looked up Jenks was looking disappointed, "What about Full Frontal Nudity?" He asked.

"Oh that ones' definitely a band." I said nodding and cracking a grin, happy he wasn't going to bring my performance up. I chuckled,

"David Hue and the Flaming Vaginas?" Jenks asked. If I had been drinking a beverage, said beverage would have been all over the dashboard.

"Jenks!" I exclaimed, "That's terrible." I stated shaking my head.

"And you thought it was hilarious witch." He decided signalling onto the highway. I turned and nodded at him,

"Yes I did." I stated grinning. He chuckled at me, and I pulled my hair out of the bun and shook out the frizz ball. "Until I got the visual." I added.

"OH!" He exclaimed, apparently getting hit with the visual too. He shut his eyes and shook his head, before going back to the road. I propped my sore feet up on the dash and watched the traffic go by. I had to hand it to the guy, he could drive, better then Ivy anyways. We sat in relative silence for a moment and I sighed.

"How'd the rest of it go?" I asked. He shrugged and winked at me,

"Piece of cake." The cab was silent for a moment and we both got lost in our thoughts.

"I'm sorry I kissed you and then made you do the nabbing." I stated finally, I glanced at him and then back at the road. "I know it wasn't in the plan, and I know there was probably a better way to give you the stuff but I wasn't really thinking." I apologized.

"I gathered that when I felt your hand groping my ass." He stated looking over at me. I blushed,

"I was in character…" I started, and then bit my lip, "And it's a nice ass." I amended, looking away. _And no one tells me I can't dance._ I added mentally. Jenks shifted beside me but I didn't have the guts to look over, I'd finished being brave for the day.

I sighed and waited another ten seconds before looking over. He was watching the road, his jaw working, he glanced over and raised his eyebrows at me, before chuckling. "It was much less complicated when I was four inches tall." He decided. I smiled at him, and he shook his head, "But I haven't regretted it yet much." He decided. I breathed a sigh of relief, and he reached over and shoved me playfully.

"Why'd you come back?" I asked finally.

He shrugged, "Curiosity. Rachel in a leotard is just a bit too much of a rarity to miss out on." I snorted.

The cab was quiet for a moment and I took a deep breath, I still couldn't believe that I did that. I think I missed it, but I missed my dad more, and I couldn't dance without him around. "Tinks' leopard print bra Rache, I didn't know you danced." He said finally.

I raised my eyebrows at him, my stomach lurched, "I don't" I stated, dead pan. "Tanya Peat does." I said finally. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Rache she gave you the paper." He pointed out turning into the driveway where we were dropping 'Sparky' off.

"No, she gave 24 year old dancer slash stripper Tanya Peat the acceptance paper." I snapped. I crossed my arms and glanced over at him, "I couldn't get into the school if I wanted to Jenks, I'm too old."

I shook my head when he opened his mouth to retort. "Look, you were a farm boy, and I was a dancer, they're both in the past ok? I can't just go back now, I feel like shit after doing that." I decided, motioning towards my feet.

"But you went up there and danced." He brought up, I frowned,

"No one says I can't dance, just because it's in the past doesn't mean I can take shit about it. You don't take crap about not knowing how to take care of… Barn yard animals." I mumbled grasping at straws.

He laughed at me, "I sure as hell do. It was a cabbage farm." He chuckled, "Can you see me milking a cow, that's just disgusting… Especially at my regular size." He actually did the motion and I looked away so I wouldn't laugh.

"You get my point though right?" I asked rolling my eyes. He stopped grinning and 'milking the cow' and nodded at me.

"Yeah I get your point." He agreed. "You really do have 10 years experience don't you? "He asked. I nodded,

"Probably more." I agreed. I ran my hands through my hair again and glanced up at him, his green eyes were wide. "Do me a favour and don't tell Ivy ok?" I asked.

He frowned, "Why?"

"I have to keep up my 'bad girl' image." I answered sarcastically. He laughed at me,

"Alright Rache." He agreed, we both got out of the car, and he popped the trunk. Hefting the 200 pound unconscious man over his shoulder as easily as a regular guy with a sack of potatoes Jenks and I brought in our target.

* * *

I grabbed my cheque and sat down at my small desk, I had enough now to pay rent, which had gone quietly overdue. Mumbling about how the client should have just written Jenks the whole sum, I wrote own my own cheque in my ill-used cheque book, and then wrote down on the top what I spent it on.

I stuck my payment in my cash jar on the top of the fridge and placed Jenks' cheque on the kitchen table under the cookie jar, where he was bound to find it. I was surprised when I found Ivy's cheque was already under there. Sighing, I grabbed the coffee pot and poured myself another mug, before turning and flicking on the small stereo Ivy had bought.

Humming to the hard rock, I walked over to the fridge to begin making dinner. My feet were still sore from the dancing, but it was a good sore. I took out some tomato sauce and then spotted the canvas bag still lying on the table. I went for the bag to put it away and the picture fell out. My heart sunk deep down into my chest as it clenched.

The feeling of loss was so much deeper then it had been before today. I felt tears threaten my eyes as I glanced down at his smiling face. He'd gotten me roses that day. He never bought flowers for me, and even though that competition didn't feel any different from the others, apparently it had been for him. He had his arm wrapped around my waist and I was grinning up at him. By the Turn, I must have been 16 by then. I'd gotten second in the competition and I'd received a trophy. It hadn't been the one I was after though.

I smiled, memories coming back to me, I'd come out from behind the wings ready to go home and brood, and he was standing there. Smiling like he'd just won the lottery and holding 12 red roses. His blue eyes sparkled and I remember forgetting everything but the warmth that had built up in my heart. A silent tear slid down my cheek as I remembered his big hands wrapping around me.

I wiped it away and took a deep breath; a smile spread its way across my face as I remembered that feeling. The love and accomplishment, the two reasons I'd continued dancing for so long. The smile grew as my heart grew light, the feeling of my heart soaring as I moved across the stage today returned, and I suddenly realized the song that was playing. Warmth penetrated my cold shoulders and wrapped around me like a blanket.

I extended my toes without a second thought, the music wiping away all my emotion and I felt my mind connect with it, until the beat matched that of my heart. Then I was moving, my feet carried me as my thoughts went blank.

The living room of the church turned into a stage as I slid across the wood floors with relative ease. A smile had formed on my face as I used the space around me like a giant canvas for my feet. I could feel my father's eyes on me, making me stronger, making me forget how long it had been. Just the feeling of his presence warmed me.

The music freed me, it made me feel good and alive. The weight lifted off of my shoulders for a split second, and I felt my body go through the familiar movements of that dance I'd learned so long ago. A small smile quirked at my lips as my bare feet slid on the hardwood, my leg jerked into a perfect L, the one I had trained so hard to achieve. I felt my eyes close as I went through the familiar moves, the moves I had committed to memory so long ago, that were now flooding back so quickly I could barely tell that any time had passed at all.

A perfect split leap turned into a ballerina turn, my back arched perfectly. The pleasant feeling of my muscles working made my smile grow as the music hit the last chorus. My movements grew stronger now, this was no longer a memory, it was the real thing, I was brought back to the stage once more. I brought my leg up over my head and arched my back. Adrenaline and nerves pumped through my veins, but the fake confidence made me strong, stopped my legs from shaking.

It was a feeling I hadn't experienced in a long time, like I was in total control. With magic there was always a variable, with dance as long as my body held up there was no reason to lose confidence. Grinning now, I tried for another one of my no handed cart wheels and landed it just as the song finished.

I turned as the song changed ignoring the new tune I chuckled despite myself and ran a hand through my hair. There was a brand new sheen of sweat on my forehead; by the Turn did I need a shower. I sighed, sweeping my foot across the soft hardwood, smiled unconsciously and my gaze swept back up to the couch. In the back of my mind, he had been there. Watching. I-I'd felt it.

My heart broke when I saw the vacant couch, the ghost his presence had disappeared completely and the hollow sorrow returned to my chest. My eyes welled up again and I swore fairly colourfully under my breath. The song playing was slow and sad, and it penetrated deep into my heart. For a second I raised my arms, willing myself to move again as I had before, but stopped short. I just couldn't.

I glanced down at the picture lying on the floor. "Sorry Dad, I can't do this anymore. I just… I can't, you were the only person to make me do the girly shit." I joked, a lump forming in my throat, I swallowed it down. "I can't do it without you." I whispered.

The man singing hit a hauntingly high note and I shivered, tearing my gaze away from his unmoving face. I took a deep breath and swung my arms to loosen the muscles, when a warm hand caught my own. My breath caught.

I glanced up and was met with a mop of gold curls and the most sincere looking pair of green eyes I'd ever seen in my life. He didn't say anything, he just pulled me close and pushed me into dancing with him. He took my other hand and placed it around his waist before putting one hand on my shoulder, and holding my other hand.

A blush spread across my face before I could stop it. He raised his eyebrows at me and I smiled. "Done this before?" I asked quietly.

He chuckled and lead me forward, with comfortable ease, "Once or twice." He husked.

"Good, cause that's about my quota for this kind of dancing." I joked looking down and watching our feet for a second. He chuckled,

"Trent's wedding was just a fluke then huh? Tink's thong Rache, you hide it pretty well." He commented. I relaxed a little.

"Improvisation." I stated by way of explanation. "Just like everything else." I finished smiling a little bit.

He spun me and then brought me back close, his movements were surprisingly controlled. "You have to stop doing that you know." I stated with a sigh, the weight on my heart returning.

"What?" He asked, feigning innocence. His curls fell in his face and I watched them fall in his eyes before slowly bringing my hand up and tucking them behind his ear.

"Seeing things you aren't supposed to see." I stated.

He laughed, "Rachel, I'm a pixy; it's kind of my job Hot Stuff." He drawled, winking at me. I pouted, but couldn't keep up my expression for long.

"Tink's panties Rache, I've never seen anyone move like that before." He said finally, his eyes landed on mine and he shook his head. He looked terribly impressed, and maybe even, proud at what he had seen, and I sighed.

"Don't get used to it." I grumbled looking down, my heart breaking. "It's a little obvious I can't do it anymore."

He frowned and I watched the question 'why?' form on his lips and shook my head. "I danced for my dad." I whispered. I glanced up at Jenks and looked back down at our feet, my shoulders constricting.

"He didn't think I was girly enough growing up and I took dance to show him otherwise." I bit my lip, "At first anyways." I shook my head. "He'd be there for me, you know? He went to every show, every competition, picked me up from lessons." I chuckled sadly, "I really did hate it at first. I hated the schedules and the music and the spandex. Then something just clicked, and one day I got off the stage and realized I loved it too." I confessed.

My eyes were getting wet again. "When he died, I couldn't do it anymore. It doesn't feel the same without him, without knowing he's in the audience… I wasn't going to dance again when he died. I lost the spark. I never thought I'd be on stage again. Hell, I didn't even miss it until today." I glanced up at him and he looked thoughtful and smiled a bit. It felt good to tell someone about this. Even if it was Jenks.

Then again, if I thought about it, Jenks was always here, even if he didn't want to be, I thought with a smirk. He was the only one that stuck around, Dad, Nick, Kist, they all left me, Jenks was still here, and despite losing the one person he loved the most.

He glanced at me and smiled, his fingers on my shoulder started drumming the beat of the music on my shoulder and I jumped at the light contact. He stopped and frowned, "What now?" He asked.

This time I had to smile, "That's too weird." I decided, "I'm used to you walking on my shoulder, now if you pushed too hard I'd fall over." I chuckled, feeling nostalgic. He grinned at me.

"Oh, like this?" He asked, he walked two of his fingers across my shoulder and I froze, his grin widened as my eyes did. He reached my neck and reached up and swung my hoop earring. I closed my eyes and pulled away.

"Yeah." I said finally, I swallowed and forced myself to look at him again, he chuckled. Goosebumps already had formed.

"Tinks panties, and I thought I was bad." He stated sending me a wink. I frowned,

"What do you mean?" He pulled me a bit closer and I relaxed again. It was nice to have someone so close I mused. Ivy could barely touch me, and I didn't really have anyone else.

"It took me ages to get used to you lunkers touching me." He stated, raising his eyebrows.

"I… I noticed." I deadpanned. "I thought you were just mad because I took your run and didn't tell you Trent's an elf." I stated.

He shrugged, "Not really." He twirled me again, "It's just weird, after so long being my regular size and then the lunkers I was used to sitting on, could pat my shoulder." He shuddered and I laughed.

He pulled me out of the turn and closer to him, before he wrapped both arms around me. I almost melted into his touch. "I'm used to it now." He mumbled behind my hair.

I smiled and hugged back, he smelt so good, like oak leaves and growing things. "And for that, I'm glad." I answered. I sighed, "I didn't think it was this possible to miss him this much after so many years." I confessed.

Jenks' arms tightened around me "You did good Rache." He decided pulling back, I frowned at him and he only shook his head. He went to the kitchen and got the form I'd earned, unfolding it as he came into the room.

"Even if you don't dance anymore, you earned this." He said smoothing it out, "It's something you have to look back on and be proud of. It's something to remind you of your time with your dad." He stopped and frowned a bit before handing me the paper.

I took it and looked down, smiling when it I realized it still didn't say my real name. I chuckled, "It's a good thing Tanya is such a good dancer, or I'd never have anything to remember today by."

Jenks laughed, "It was the choreographer, for having so few years of experience he's an amazing teacher." He decided.

"Probably." I agreed. He grinned at me and I grinned back, he put his hand on my shoulder and I was suddenly very aware of how close he was to me, and glanced up to meet his bright eyes.

"Rache I-" He started, then stopped, his hand leaving my shoulder to fall beside him. "Never mind, I should get back to the kids, Jih came over to visit." He said, the frown returning.

I nodded, confused, "Alright." He nodded again and was gone, it was very un-Jenks like. I shook my head, deciding to ignore it, shower first, thinking later. I don't know how he stuck around for so long with smelly Rachel anyways.

**New chapter coming soonish, until then review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I can't apologise enough for the lateness. I can't believe I haven't updated since the beginning of December, but in my defence, I got a job, lost a job, did the whole Christmas thing, and now I'm going to University for my first semester. I'm stressed to the max, but I'm starting to fall into a routine, so maybe I'll update quicker. Sorry once again. **

**DISCLAIMED!**

**Chapter 6:**

I couldn't shake the feeling of his lips on mine. It had been hours since I'd forced myself upon him like an idiot. The thought of his warm hands wrapped around me as we danced warmed my insides and I shuddered a bit before shaking my head. I ran my hands through my still wet hair and grabbed a towel from off the washing machine. I couldn't be feeling like this, he just lost his wife for God's sake. Sighing, I pulled on some clothes and left the bathroom feeling confused.

I'd never thought I'd be able to think about him like this and now that I was, it was kind of freaky. Before it was really just because of his body, he was taken and so devoted to his wife there was no way anything between us could happen. Now he had just let him kiss him, with little or no struggle and even less sarcasm.

I left the bathroom with intentions to actually make dinner and then go talk to Ceri and thank her for doing the spell. The living room was full of the golden light of sunset, and it shone off the wooden floors we'd uncovered just a year before. I smiled unconsciously at the scene. Dust specks floated lazily through the undisturbed air in the living room. They were transformed into little specks of pure gold as they floated through the filtered golden light coming through the window.

I sighed contentedly as I made my way to the kitchen and brought out one of my giant pots from under the sink to make a large batch of tomato sauce. Some for dinner tonight in anticipation that Ivy would be home and Jenks would be starved by the time this was finished, and the rest would be put in the deep freeze as a bribe for Glenn. I'd realized in the shower that now Jenks was big, he was going to need an identity. I'd also decided to bring some over when I visited Ceri, she was a lot pregnant now, and I needed to make up for not thanking her earlier.

I pulled the can opener out of a drawer and opened a large can of tomato sauce. I dumped that in the pot and turned on my cooking stove. It would take a while to warm up so I leant back on the counter and watched out the window, glancing up past my garden paradise and up to the sky.

Black clouds were breaking up the gold tinted sky, coming in fast as a strong wind pushed them further towards the setting sun. Here on the ground the wind barely tickled the leaves on the trees, and even in the darkening garden Jenks' kids floated around, lighting up the garden like multicoloured Solstice lights. I opened my window just a crack and was enveloped in the smell of coming rain and fresh air. I took a deep breath of the stuff, it was like a drug, and the weight on my heart seemed swept away with the light breeze.

I blinked and a cloud passed over the sun, dimming the limited garden light even more, like the flicker of a candle before the light was back. The green of the old trees seemed deeper and the garden looked older then it had before. Across the garden the cemetery was dark, except for the golden reflection of the sun off the top of the newer, more polished headstones. The creepy statue faced away from the setting sun, and was the only unsettling thing in the entire scene.

Reluctantly, I looked away from the window, and headed towards the fridge. Pulling it open I grabbed herbs and mushrooms to put in the sauce. I brought those to the cutting board and took out a knife. My eyes went back to the window as I did, a small smile gracing my features before I could stop it.

Days like these made me feel strong as an Earth witch, ley lines have power fluctuations, Dark witches had variables in strength and they required a death to work their magic, but Earth magic was constant. Constant like the Earth, it regenerated itself, if there was a drought the rain would always come and make the Earth green again, if there was a fire the Earth would repair. The sun would set and the moon would come out, and the only thing that I could guarantee about the coming night was that after it was over the sun would rise again.

I stirred the pot with a mechanical motion and added the ingredients I'd just finished chopping. That's about the point where I was hit with a blast of fresh air as the screen door opened and Jenks came into the church, bringing with him the scent of earth and the coming rain. He shook the pixy dust off his shoulders with goofy grin on his face.

When he saw me looking out the window he came over and stuck his head over the pot, taking in the smell of the sauce. He made a "mm" noise before glancing back at me and frowning, "Whatcha looking at Rache?" He asked following my gaze to the garden.

I shrugged, "Nothing." I dismissed tearing my gaze away from the window to meet his eyes, "Good visit with Jih?" I asked. He shrugged, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah." He answered nodding. I nodded back and set into chopping some green pepper. "She's going to stick around for a while and help prepare before the storm sets in." He continued. I glanced out the window again,

"How long do you think?" I asked. He shrugged,

"Half an hour or so." He answered frowning. I looked out the window again, the wind had picked up slightly.

"Are they going to be ok?" I asked finally.

Jenks laughed and went for the pot on the stove, "Sure thing Rache. Jih's only sticking around cause she doesn't want to go back home for a while, Ceri's moody lately. I wouldn't have left them if they couldn't take care of themselves. Mattie and I made sure of that as soon as the eldest ones were able to fly." He continued with a scowl.

I nodded. "Do you think Ceri would mind if I dropped off some of this sauce, I need to thank her for my…" I stopped for a second and glanced at him, "Birthday present." I finished.

He looked up at me from attempting to sneak a finger into my pot of sauce, a smug look on his face. "I should have jumped out of a cake." He stated before going back to the sauce. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

He stuck his finger in the sauce and quickly retracted it, "Tinks' a Disney whore." He cursed shaking his hand, and effectively spraying sauce all over the kitchen, I grabbed his wrist, flicked on the tap and shoved his finger under the running water without a second thought.

"It's on the stove Jenks, you thought it was cold?" I asked. Jenks frowned a frown more reminiscent of a 3 year old then a 20 year old pixy, glanced over at me, and shook his head, wiggling his finger under the running water.

"No, but I didn't think it would be that hot." He snapped, his brow creased just a bit and I chuckled. I threw away the seeds and stem of the pepper and swept the chopped bits into the pot as well.

He dried his finger off and came up behind me, his breath ticked the back of my neck, but I resisted temptation to lean into him. "Do you need help?" He asked quietly.

I shrugged, "If you like." I stated glancing back at him, and then back down to the sauce. Trying to ignore the shivery feeling his breath on my bare shoulders was causing me.

"What can I do?" He asked, his voice low, I turned around and handed him the knife, trying really hard not to blush, as my brain interoperated something else. "You can chop the rest of the vegetables." I decided, before turning quickly and going for my spice rack.

I grabbed the chilli flakes and some pepper and dried herbs and walked over to the pot. Jenks had stopped to look at me a moment, when I'd first turned around, but now he'd set to work chopping mushrooms. Happy for the sauce as a distraction I set to adding spices and stirring them in.

Jenks looked uncomfortable chopping the mushrooms, but I kept my amusement to myself. Once I'd finished stirring in the spices I took the wooden spoon I'd been using to stir and scooped some up. I blew on it lightly before walking over to Jenks and offering him the spoon. "Taste this." I stated and he heaved a sigh before taking the spoon and trying the sauce.

He licked his lips and handed the spoon back. "Mm spicy." He stated.

I cocked an eyebrow, "Too spicy?" I asked. He shook his head no and handed me the mushrooms. I dumped them in the pot and stirred them in as well.

"Not spicy enough." He stated going for the chilli flakes. I blocked his path,

"Nuh uh, I might not know much about pregnancy but I know enough not to feed an already moody pregnant woman heartburn in a jar." I decided, waving my spoon in his direction. Jenks chuckled and went back down to the island and pulled himself up so he was sitting on the counter.

He pulled his legs up so he was sitting cross legged and nodded, "Good call Rache." He agreed. I put the lid on the pot and put it on simmer, before turning to face him and leaning on the counter, just before the first raindrops began to fall.

The sound of the drops falling on the large leaves of the trees outside came in with a particularly harsh gust of wind through my open window. I took a deep breath of the damp air and smiled as it mixed with the scent of the sauce, and Jenks' earthy scent, calming my tired brain.

The light sound of pixy wings sounded in the room and my eyes snapped to the screen door, where Jih had just entered, her white dress swirling prettily around her with the wind of the storm.

"Everyone's inside dad." She informed him, landing gently on the ladle. Jenks nodded, she shook her dress out a bit, "It's wetter then Tinks' Panties out there." She exclaimed. She glanced over at me before taking off with casual flit of her wings to hover at my eyelevel. Jenks snorted at her analogy.

"Hi Miss Morgan, how are you this evening?" She asked as I held out a hand for her to land on.

"Hi Jih, you look nice. I'm fine, just making some tomato sauce for dinner." I stated smiling at the miniature woman in my hands. "If you stick around for a while I was going to walk over to your place and bring Ceri and Keasley some, you can share my umbrella if you like." I heard a tiny sigh of relief and a smile quirked my lips.

"Thanks Miss Morgan." She said taking off again, gold sparkled falling from her once again.

"No problem." I stated, I heaved myself up on my still tired feet to stir the sauce and close the window for Jih, before leaning on the counter again. Rex came padding into the room and flopped down on the linoleum. I rolled my eyes at the stupid cat, and pulled myself up on the counter too.

Jenks laughed at me, "Feet still sore Rache?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows. I nodded as I watched Jih chase the cat out of the room, and into a game of catch the pixy. I glanced down at my bare feet, they didn't look any different but they ached, the shower helped though.

I crossed my legs at the knee and glanced at the pot bubbling on the stove and enjoyed the sound of the downpour outside. Jenks got up and stirred the sauce, before glancing over at me, "Can I make the noodles?" He asked.

I raised my eyebrows, "Yeah you can make the noodles. Do you know how?" I asked. He shrugged,

"Not really, but it doesn't look too hard." He stated getting out some spaghetti and putting a pot on the stove. I chuckled,

"That's because it's not." I stated, I motioned toward the pot, "Put some water in there, and then pour some salt in."

He did as he was told, his eyes soft with the limited light the window provided. He turned on the stove like he'd been cooking all his life and placed the pot over the burner. "And now we wait." I stated hopping down from the counter and wincing when my feet decided to remind me of the consequences of dancing.

He glanced at me and then back at the water, "I got time." He stated finally. I walked over and grabbed a jar from under the sink and scooped some sauce into it.

"I'm gonna take this over to Ceri's, when that water starts to boil, put the pasta in and stir it every once and a while. When they look ready just pull one out and taste it, if it's soft strain it out, the strainer's under the microwave." I instructed. Jenks nodded.

I grinned, "Alright, Jih you ready to go?" I called into the living room. The clatter of wings sounded announcing her arrival, as she entered the kitchen.

"Yes Miss Morgan." She stated, landing on Jenks' shoulder. I smiled as she flitted up to his head and moved a curl out of his face.

"Lookin domestic dad." She commented, her wings twitching. Jenks frowned and she took off from his head and landed on his shoulder again as he dropped the wooden spoon she was holding, much to both my and her amusement.

"I'm glad you finally did the spell dad." She stated changing the subject, her gaze flicked to me, "You two look good together." I choked, Jenks coughed and the room was filled with Jih's wind chime-like laughter.

"Jih," Jenks warned glancing down at his eldest daughter. She took off from his shoulder and hovered in front of his face at eyelevel.

"Dad." She started, using the same tone. "Fairy crap dad, it was an innocent observation." She decided, her hands on her hips. Jenks raised an eyebrow, "You needed a change of scenery." She stopped and realized what she just said, Jenks was glaring now, his hands were on his hips too, Jih rolled her eyes. "Not that way. Look, mom would have wanted you to do it. You're a third of the running service dad, they gave us a home, and an income, you couldn't have bought the church without them. It's only right that you stay for the ride." She winced again, "Figuratively." She added, then she shrugged and glanced at me, "or not."

Jenks reddened and she laughed again and flitted to the window. "It's gonna start really coming down soon, we should get going." She stated glancing over at me. I flashed Jenks an amused smile and grabbed an umbrella.

He was too busy glaring to realize, Jih landed on my shoulder, and I grabbed the sauce off the counter.

"Jenks." I started, "Jeeeeenks" I drawled again after getting no reaction, he blinked, "The water's boiling." I finished, smirking.

He looked horrified for about 3 seconds before he realized I was completely serious, and turned to put the noodles into the pot. I laughed this time before walking out of the front door and putting up my umbrella.

"That was priceless." Jih commented, "and he couldn't do anything about it, cause he knows I'm pregnant." She stated smugly.

I chuckled, "Oh that's mean Jih." I stated, she just grinned as a gust of wind blasted me almost off the sidewalk, my hair was blasted flat against my head.

She laughed as she moved to the other side of my head, "I'm glad he has someone like you Rachel." She said finally.

I laughed, "Oh someone who gets him in life or death situations?" I asked. She chuckled,

"Don't let him fool you, he's an adrenaline junkie." She stated, "and he needs you guys, you're the best friends he's ever had, other then mom, and now that she's gone he's going to need you more then ever." I nodded, a sigh escaping me.

"She didn't want to live longer Rachel." Jih stated seriously. "She was like me, she couldn't adapt to not being able to fly." Jih added. I frowned, when had she started using my first name and reading my mind.

She chuckled at my expression. "Your face reads like a book Rache." She commented. I grinned,

"I like the first name terms. I've been telling Jenks for ages to just let everyone call me Rachel." I stated, she winked at me.

"I know" She said cheekily while I knocked on the door. That was the point where I decided pregnant Jih was awesome.

Rain pelted me from both sides and the wind tugged at my umbrella as I waited for an answer. Jih had huddled herself in my collar. I heard shuffling, and Keasleys face opened the door.

"Hello Rachel." He said not unkindly, "What can I do you for?" He ushered me inside. I smiled at him,

"Just thought I'd bring home your other resident pixy, and some pasta sauce." I stated handing him the sauce, Jih shot out of my collar.

"Thanks for the lift Rachel." She called grinning. "and the laugh. We'll have to scare dad more often." I laughed.

"It's a date. Say hi to Pan for me." I called as she sped from the room. Pan was her mate, his parents had a real sense of humour.

Keasley chuckled, "What have you two been putting that guy through?" He asked.

I grinned, "Oh, just the usual." I decided. "Is Ceri in?" I asked.

Keasley shook his head, "Glenn picked her up about an hour ago to go for a check up." _Damn…_

"Can you let her know I want to talk to her when she has time?" I asked.

He nodded, "I'll let her know."

Just then a giant flash lit up the small house and the whole block, followed by a large boom that shook the walls and then drenched us in utter darkness. "Crap" I muttered, I waited for Keasley to find a flashlight before grabbing my umbrella.

"I really hope that was just the storm." I stated, "I should get back." I told Keasley, he nodded.

"Be careful Rachel." He cautioned. I nodded and stepped back into the storm. I sprinted across the dark street, and got halfway across before I almost ran into Jenks.

"Alright Rache?" He asked, I nodded and we raced back to the church.

"I'm pretty sure it was just the storm." I stated, opening the door for both of us, "Transformer probably blew the fuse." I stated, hoping all the way back to the turn that it wasn't Newt.

I found my way to the kitchen without much trouble and lit some candles before the rain started beating at the roof so hard the sound was deafening. Jenks was wide eyed when I finally had enough light to look at him.

"You ok?" I asked, he nodded. "Good." I glanced down at my soaking clothes and the uselessly windblown umbrella still clutched in my hand and laughed. "We have some firewood in a box in the basement, I'll start a fire you check the transformer?" I offered.

He nodded, "You got it Rache."

**Alright, that's it for now. I'm sorry it was so uneventful. I'm trying to move it along so we can get to some awesomeo demons and things, but I really love developing this relationship. They're so cute. :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, I really have to apologise for not updating, life, being life, is chaotic at the moment, and to tell the truth, this chapter gave me a lot of troubles. I re wrote it a couple times actually. I'm still not totally happy with it, however, I have the one after it almost finished and it should be up by Monday (fingers crossed there). Also this isn't going to be compatible with the new book, however awesome the new book is. So again, sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! New chapter soon. **

**Chapter 7:**

The rain continued pouring down as I started the fire. I pulled out the cardboard panel we'd been using to block the flume from the weather (and pixies) releasing the dust that had collected into the air. I placed the wood carefully, just like I remembered from camping, and crumpled this weeks' news paper into the fireplace.

I lit the paper and the dry old wood caught immediately as it spread from the paper, and I lowered my lucky lighter. I used the poker to get more oxygen to the flames and they flared even higher. Satisfied with my handiwork I got up, and glanced around my familiar living room, now bathed in the golden light.

I frowned, wondering why we'd never used the fireplace before. It was kind of cosy. Thunder crashed outside and I glanced towards the door, wondering what was taking Jenks so long. I lit a few more candles and then turned back to stoke the fire again.

"Tinks panties, that's gotta be one of the sexiest things I've ever seen." Jenks joked walking into the room. I turned around and cocked an eyebrow at him, cocking my hip too for good measure. His curls dripped with rain and he used his shirt to wipe the water off his face. He grinned at me goofily and headed straight for the fire.

"It's not the breaker. Power's out everywhere," He stated glancing at me. "as far as I know. Getting the box open at 4 inches was quite the feat, I've only been in one of those once or twice." He admitted shrugging.

I nodded, and he motioned towards the fire. "Impressive." He stated. I rolled my eyes.

"Impressive yes, sexy? Probably not. You didn't think I could build a fire?" I asked frowning.

"I hadn't really thought about it to be honest Rache." He decided, glancing at the couch before deciding to sit on the floor in front of the fire. We made eye contact and I couldn't seem to break it. He looked beautiful sitting in the gold light, his green eyes shining and his hair still wet.

I bit my lip, and tore my eyes from his. "The spaghetti never finished cooking, so we're out for dinner." I went for the cupboard and glanced around before smirking and grabbing some spoons.

I tossed him the pudding cup and he caught it without even glancing at it. He looked down and then a grin started to spread on his face. "Butterscotch." He stated grinning.

"That's the only flavour we have, Ivy's been buying it since Mackinaw. " Jenks laughed and I grinned before walking over to hand him a spoon.

"Think she's trying to prove a point?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows as I settled myself beside him.

"Oh I'm sure of it." I agreed. He grinned at me. Lightning flashed through the window and both of us turned just in time to watch the fork disappear. The rain doubled and it tapped against the roof and the window harder then I'd heard it for a long time. The thunder went off next, rolling across the sky like an angry giant, deafeningly loud. I couldn't help but grin out the window. I love this kind of weather; when the earth makes it known that it can still kick all of our butts. It reminds me that no one can control everything, and as stupid as that sounds, it's a comforting thought, especially for someone like me.

I glanced at Jenks and he just shrugged, and settled further so that he was lying on his stomach. Rex padded back into the room and b-lined to Jenks. He reached up and absentmindedly ran his long fingers through her fur. I glared at the spoiled cat.

"She's not that bad Rache." Jenks said without even looking up. I shook my head.

"You'd think that after this long she'd realize I'm not going to go back all furry." I stated indignantly. The cat plopped herself onto the floor in an attempt to regain Jenks' attention, only to be rewarded with a scratch under her chin. Her purring echoed off the quiet walls along with the sound of rain, and the occasional snap of the fire.

Jenks continued the scratch as he looked up at me. "You never know Rache, I'm back like this again." He motioned toward himself with his free hand.

I frowned, "Regretting it now?" I asked quietly. He frowned, the cat rolled over and he started on the other side of her face.

"Oh crap no." He swore, then shook his head and shrugged, glancing at me sideways from over the cat. "Maybe a little." He admitted. My heart skipped a beat and he must have seen my expression because, he ran a hand through his damp curls and grinned ruefully up at me. "Damn it Rache." He cursed quietly, "I didn't really expect to… recover?" he shrugged.

He poked the cat in the stomach and she shot to her feet. "I thought for sure I'd just be around for a while, to help out and that'd be it." He decided shrugging. "I never thought I'd be able to move on?" He tried.

When I frowned at him he shook his head. "I miss her, hell Rachel; don't get me wrong, I'd give everything to get her back. The truth is most pixies don't live long after their mate dies, and I thought I'd be…"

"You thought you'd be gone by now." I finished for him, my heart breaking.

He nodded slowly, his eyes sad. "I didn't count on feeling this way." He shrugged. "Fairy farts Rache, this might have been a mistake, Mattie's been dead only a few months and already I'm thinking about the next time I'm going to do something stupid." He stated.

I propped myself up in the floor with my elbow. "What do you mean something stupid?" I asked.

The wind whipped at the church and Jenks leaned forward. "Something like this." He whispered, scaring me when he wrapped his arms around my still wet body and touched his soft lips gently to my own. I almost melted into the heat radiating off of his body, when I realized what was happening again. When he felt me stiffen he pulled away, his eyes searching mine.

"This is so wrong. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't have even brought it up. I love my wife. I-" he looked down for a moment, looking torn, his hands slid back down to the hardwood underneath us.

"You're my best friend Rache, you and Ivy, and I'm going to mess it up because I can't damn well keep it in my pants. What kind of mate am I?" He looked defeated as he pulled himself up to a sitting position, his elbows propped up on his knees as his gold hair fell to cover his face.

I didn't answer, the wind taking it up another notch in strength, the fire flickered, reflecting gold on his tanned skin. Outside the sky flashed for the umpteenth time and I shook my head slowly before reaching out and grabbing his shoulder.

"Hey." I said quietly. "Don't freaking say that." He looked up at me, his bright green orbs full of remorse as searched my own eyes.

"Jenks you're the most loyal person I know." I stated, at a loss as to what else I should say. Even as I sat there my eyes wandered to his abs and then up to his eyes. "You went to freaking the Ever-After just to make sure I'd be ok. Hell Jenks, you've saved my ass more times then I can count, big or small and that's just me." I stated.

"Your kids are amazing, Ivy laughs when you're around, and Matalina wouldn't have lived as long without you. No one could replace you Jenks. You're too many things to too many people. Even if you think you're _just a pixy_. Don't think people will forget it."

I sat up to face him. "I don't know what I'd do without you, and selfish or not, I'm glad you're still here. I would just enjoy the time I had." I said quietly. He cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy and I smiled, I couldn't help but wrap my hands around him and press my lips to his again. Nerve endings on fire as I comprehended how close we could be now that he was big. A small smile pulled on my lips.

This time the kiss lasted longer and he pulled me into him. Leaving my thoughts behind, I focused on the task at hand. He tasted like honeydew and his warmth blanketed me more then the heat from the fire. When I finally pulled away he looked stunned and I smiled a bit "If it's any consolation, I couldn't wait for you to do something stupid either."

He chuckled, the sound coming from deep in his throat. "Fairy turds Rache, you could have let me know a little sooner." He stated, running a light finger down my jaw line, a small smile graced his lips, "Ivy's really going to kick our asses now." He stated matter-of-factly.

I let a soft sigh escape my chest and he grinned at me this time, "Is that guilt I smell?" He asked. I smacked his arm.

"Shut up Jenks." I stated crossing my arms, he grinned at me goofily, and I got up to find the battery powered radio in my bedroom, turning it on as I entered the living room again.

Reggae blared out of the tiny speakers and I smiled. 'Is this Love?' by Bob Marley always seemed to have that effect on me. I glanced up at Jenks to see if he wanted me to keep it tuned to that station but he had gone pale. Then a giant grin spread across his face.

"Holy crap." He stated seriously, as he pulled himself up to sit cross legged on the soft wood floors. "That's gotta be a good sign." He stated more to himself then me apparently, because he ran a hand through his thick curls.

"This was the song that we- Mattie and I…" He grinned at me and I nodded.

"I get the picture." I stated smiling at him. He sent me a cheeky smile before standing up.

"That was a long time ago Rache." He stated walking over and wrapping his arms around my waist. I sighed, and rested my head on his shoulder.

"This is so weird." I couldn't help but mumble. I felt him grin just as the sound of pixy wings echoed against the honey coloured walls.

"Dad Ceri's on her way over." The sound of wings evened out as the child hovered. Jenks glanced up and I turned around, Jack was a little wet and he winked at me before moving towards the fire.

"Nice fire Miss Morgan." He stated crossing his arms and smiling at me. I snorted, and glanced at Jenks.

"Are all male pixies this impressed with a female lunker building a fire, or just me?" I asked raising both eyebrows and adopting Jenks' term.

Both pixies glanced at each other and laughed, I crossed my arms and mock-glared, "mature guys," I stated.

The knock on the door distracted me from what else I was going to say, and probably at the right time, I mused as I jogged to the front door and swung it open. The very pregnant elf on the other side sent me a weak smile as I hurried her inside.

"Hey Ceri, c'mon in, I'll grab you a towel." I stated relenting to her brief hug before fetching her a towel and beckoning her further into the house, and towards the fire. Her light features suited the light of the glowing fire and I pulled a kitchen chair over so she could sit comfortably with her bump.

"You didn't have to come down so fast." I commented, "I would have understood if you had waited for the rain to stop." I stated.

The small woman shook her head, dripping hair splaying the ground with drops of rain water. "It was my pleasure Rachel," she stated seriously. "I'd been meaning to come over anyways, Master Pixy left in such a hurry I forgot to give him some information." She stated, glancing pointedly at Jenks.

Jenks had migrated to the fireplace to put some more fire wood on my fire. The dry wood crackled as it hit the heat, and it made me feel cozy. Jenks turned around and crossed his ankles, while leaning on the hearth. A yellow eyebrow was lost under his thick curls. Thunder clapped again and Jack touched down on my shoulder, trailing a light trail of dark green dust. His wings fanned my face and I enjoyed the breeze for a moment.

"What do you mean Ceri?" Jenks asked finally. I shifted from foot to foot, and before the woman could answer I butted in.

"Do you want some tea Ceri, we don't have power obviously, but I could magic some water for you." She spared a bare smile and glance at me before nodding and turning back to Jenks. I made my way out of the room.

Jack stayed on my shoulder as I made my way to the kitchen and grabbed a mug, and the tea Ceri had brought over specifically for her visits. Neither Ivy or I touched the stuff, that vaguely resembled and tasted like hot grass water.

"So Jack." I started, commentary making me feel less uncomfortable as I lit a couple candles. "How's everyone getting along?" I asked cautiously. He lifted gently off my shoulder, making me feel nostalgic as he lit in the air in front of me, his light green gardening clothing glowing gold for a second like a floating candle.

"What do you mean?" he asked finally. I sent him a small smile and motioned toward the living room.

"Without your dad." I elaborated. His shoulder rose and fell, and I felt a small smile tug onto my lips.

"Seasons change Miss Morgan." He stated cryptically, then he snorted, "I sound like Mom," he stated laughing, gold dust fell from him and I concentrated on making the water boil. A nifty new skill if I ever knew one. "We're doing just fine Miss Morgan, most of us thought it was a great idea for dad to go big, if that's what you mean," he continued as he frowned at the water I was trying to boil.

"It was Jih's idea actually." He stated after a moment. He landed on the counter just as the bowl mug started to steam and walked over to canister of sugar, to sit on and looked thoughtful.

"Jih's?" I asked, relaxing as bubbles formed and relenting on the magic. He nodded, his wings twitching.

"Yeah. He wasn't going to last much longer with us," he decided, when I frowned he elaborated, "she didn't want him to feel alone. We're all old enough to find mates and gardens of our own. Without us AND mom here there wasn't much here for him to protect," he explained, his wings turning a calm blue.

He raised a shoulder at me before flying up to hand me the tea strainer thingy. "He can protect you and Miss Tamwood now, we all owe you for giving us a home. We don't live very long without something to protect Miss Morgan," he warned me, waving a finger.

Uncomfortable with the subject, I took a deep breath and smiled at Jack. The rain was still pouring down, as I smoothed my frizz with a light hand. Hefting the tea, I was just about to head back into the living room when I heard Jenks give an uncharacteristic cry of surprise and the sound of ripping fabric echoed off the quiet walls. Worried I jogged into the living room, ignoring the sloshing tea.

I had to do a double take when I saw what was in front of me. Jenks was peeling his ripped shirt off of his _giant people sized wings_… Wait, what?

His wide eyes flashed from his wings to my face and I took a step back. "Holy crap," I muttered. I glanced at Ceri who looked darn proud of herself, standing just to the side of the fire with her arms crossed across her chest, then back to Jenks "Holy crap," I reiterated. She smirked and walked over to take her tea from my hand, hell, I was too distracted to even offer her honey.

My eyes went up to his wings, they were gorgeous. They looked like dragon fly wings but the ends were pointed. They had multi faceted chambers that were separated by small veins that changed the tint of his wings according to his heart beat. The wings themselves looked like hardened sugar and twitched every so often, from what I assumed to be Jenks' surprise.

"This is really great Ceri!" He exclaimed running a smooth hand over one wing with a look that suggested he missed them more then he let on. His even, white smile flashed with what I could only translate as pride as he flicked them.

"How did you do this?" I asked turning towards Ceri, and finding I couldn't look at her for too long, shock bringing my eyes back to Jenks.

"It's an easy spell, basically his wings now have a permanent locker in the Everafter." Ceri stated shrugging, she was sitting, and I didn't blame her, her bump was getting quite large.

"I put the spell in a simple wooden ring so that he can keep it close, and remove his wings when necessary." She continued.

Jenks held up his thumb and a simple wooden ring surrounded it. I smiled a bit, "Like the ring my dad gave me to hide my freckles." I put together. Ceri frowned, probably at the vast amount of skill needed to get rid of freckles compared to growing and making pixy wings easily accessible, but eventually nodded.

"Err that's the idea Rachel," she agreed, by the look on her face I could tell she wasn't happy about the comparison though. Jenks sent me a smirk that told me he'd picked up on that too, I frowned at him and he raised a shoulder and let it drop before opening his big mouth.

"So Rache, what do you think?" He asked turning around.

"I think Ceri is a mind reader." I stated crossing my arms. Ceri just nodded and Jenks gave me a questioning glance that I waved off. A small grin crossed his face and I pulled a hand through my frizz and forced myself to look away.

Ceri sipped her tea and looked thoughtful, "there's, something else." She stated finally, her expression shifting from amused to thoughtful. "I never did tell you how long you were going to live," she continued.

Jenks frowned deeply, I watched him take a deep breath before turning toward Ceri for his sentence. My heart decided now was the time to pound so hard that I could barely hear anything but the quick steady pace of my heartbeat.

"How long do I have Ceri?" He asked finally, his voice was barely above a whisper, and it complimented the sound of the pouring rain, had I not been trying to listen carefully I probably wouldn't have even caught the difference. His deep soulful green eyes, glimmered with hesitation and maybe even a little bit of worry.

Ceri shook her head and pulled a light blonde curl from her eyes, tucking the hair neatly behind her ear before answering, her pale cheeks reddening just a shade.

"Well," she looked down, before forcing herself to look up again, shifting her weight "the changes we had to make to support your body for an extended period of time, and to protect you from the various diseases pixies are susceptible to brought up your life expectancy pretty substantially."

I watched Jenk's sharp jaw work and his wings twitch. "You should have around the same life expectancy of an average witch or elf, if you like. Around 150 years."

Jenks choked, then blanched, "One-one hundred and fifty years…" He stuttered, he ran both hands through his thick curls, "H-holy crap." He paced the living room, bathed in the golden light of the fire. His wings reflected a multitude of colours that danced through the various shadows in the room.

Time seemed to stand still for a moment as the information settled in my brain. He was going to live as long as I was. I would never have to worry about what would happen if I lost him. Relief flowed through me like liquid. He was going to be ok.

I glanced up at him, he'd stopped moving, the rain pelted down on the roof, and thunder sounded even closer overhead. "Oh Mattie, what have I done? Tinks contractual hell, what did I do?" the whites of his eyes shone in the fire's glow, he glanced out the window and then back to us.

"I-I have to go, I'm gonna go," he opened the large window and flew out into the storm. Shocked my hand went up to my mouth, and I waited for Ceri to move before doing anything.

Ceri took a step backwards, "Is he going to be alright?" she asked quietly.

I shrugged, "I honestly don't know Ceri." I almost whispered.

**I have the next chapter just about finished, I'll post it in a couple of days. Reviews would be excellent :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Ceri left shortly after Jenks, leaving me alone in the dark church. Sighing deeply I glanced around, candles flickered with the wind flooding through the open window and I blinked back the silent tears.

I glanced out the window, confident that he would be alright by himself in the storm. Turning my back on the entire living room I decided to clean the kitchen, refusing to think about what was happening outside of the church. Goosebumps formed on my arms, and I turned to check if the fire had burnt down low enough to leave and headed numbly toward my kitchen.

* * *

I finished doing the dishes in the same state of mind I started them with, numb and apprehensive. Pondering my new Ivy-like compulsive cleaning habit, I found a blanket and wrapped it around my shoulders before walking back into the living room; mindful of the corners in the dark. Most of the candles were out except for one sitting on the hearth, which I kept lit for good luck.

Glum, I closed the window, no longer enjoying the cool breeze brought into the house by the storm. The lightning and thunder had moved on by now, leaving heavy rain behind. My mind couldn't seem to pick an emotion, it was spinning so fast most of my thoughts were a random flashes of emotion that muddled my thoughts.

My bare foot hit a spot of spilled tea cold on the hardwood from the breeze, and a small smile quirked my lips at the memory of his face when I told Ceri she was a mind reader.

I padded into the kitchen, my leg bumping into the garbage can as I passed. Frowning I checked the date on the calendar and sighed, the garbage had to go out tonight. I glanced out the window at the falling rain and grabbed a coat before tying off the bag and making my way out the front door. The rain was still heavy as I made the jog to the garbage can on the curb. I dumped the trash and turned, pulling my coat on tighter. My eyes scanned the garden as I did, my stomach fluttery with unease. The garden looked pretty peaceful, even in the dark, and my eyes scanned over the stump and over the graveyard.

Something was different, I went over the stones again and sure enough one flicked its giant pixy wings… _Jenks._ Worry had me moving towards him before I even thought about it. My bare feet slid on the slick cool grass in the yard. I took my time getting there. I marvelled at how he blended into the graveyard in the dark, silhouetted by the rain and the far off street lights from the grid that still had power. He looked like something right out of a fairytale, I mused. _I'm not going to tell him that though_, I thought, immediately squelching the entire wave of thought.

I slowed even further, unsure as to what to say. Feeling like a stranger in my own backyard, like somehow I didn't belong in the private world of the pixy. He was my best friend but I never really got to see his own world. Sometimes I wondered how fifty people could live happily

He glanced up at me, rain falling from his eyelashes and to the drenched grass below. "I'm sorry Rache. I probably hurt you," he almost whispered.

I glanced away, and then met his eyes. "A bit," I agreed, "but it's ok," I reassured with a sigh.

"I don't know what to do," he admitted, the grief in his voice more prominent then I think I'd ever heard it. My heart sunk, and I did the only thing I could think of at that very moment.

I pulled myself up beside him on the stone, careful of his wings, and rested my head on his shoulder. I was unable to help myself as my gaze wandered from his dripping curls to the shining appendages beside me.

He followed my gaze a wry smile crossing his face but not reaching his eyes. "I couldn't fly in this weather before," he decided, he brought one hand up and slowly wiped the drops pooling on the bottom of his left wing off.

He then pulled his knees up to his chest, looking younger then I've seen him look in a long time as he wrapped his arms around his knees. His wings flicked the water off, and the rain let off a little bit.

"You're soaked Rache." He stated finally.

I glanced up at him and raised my eyebrows, "so are you, maybe you should have thought to bring an umbrella when you fled the church," I stated smiling wearily.

He chuckled a little bit and slicked his sopping hair back so that he looked like a super villain. My lips quirked upwards as I got the mental image of him in doctor evil's spinny chair in my head. He was a much better looking doctor evil.

My eyes travelled to his wings again. I was unable to help myself, "Can I--?" I motioned toward his wings and he nodded, a bit of amusement reflecting in his sad eyes. Feeling goofy I slowly reached out a hand towards his wings, stopping when one flicked a little bit. I was about to pull away when his warm hand grabbed mine and brought it back up to his wings.

Looking terribly amused now, he brought his other hand up to the opposite wing and bent it backwards at a sick looking angle. "You aren't gonna hurt me Rachel." He stated seriously. He released my hand and I brought it up to the semi smooth, semi clear membrane.

They felt like the stuff tents are made of these days, nylon or something. They were thick though. Curious, I put a finger on either side and was impressed when I concluded they were about the thickness of cardboard. I could feel his heartbeat through them and I removed my hand, suddenly uncomfortable.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that" I mumbled wistfully. When he didn't answer I glanced over at him. He had his head in his hands, and his jaw clenched.

"I'm gonna be old Rache," he all but whispered, "really old… Too old," he shook his head, water droplets splaying everywhere. My eyes prickled unconsciously and I nodded.

"Yeah, you are." I agreed with a sigh. I didn't know what else to say, what could I say? I remembered what it was like to be told I was dying. To know I was dying everyday of my life. My mom and dad stayed positive but I knew better, I heard what other people were saying. Rosewood syndrome was terminal, and I would die. I'd spent all that time, in a bed preparing for something that the after effects I wouldn't even be able to deal with. I hadn't even lived my life yet and I was expected to be prepared to leave it.

You have no idea what that does to a child, I HAD been prepared and then they told me I'd live. It had been like they'd given me a whole new life and deep deep down I'd regretted not going when I was supposed to. Maybe because of the life I'd had so far, maybe because I was scared of the future I'd only ever dreamt of having.

I watched Jenks take a deep breath, his bare chest moving in and out. This was different. He had lived his life time. He had experienced life, he'd had a wife, and children and a career, and he'd succeeded at all of that, and now he was just expected to move on. My chest hurt for him and I wrapped my arm around his shoulders.

I took a deep breath, "But so am I, and hell look at Ivy." I decided finally, he shook his head once and I nodded.

"I'm sorry Jenks." I whispered finally, my hand moved over his shoulder. I was amazed at how warm he was, even in the pouring rain. "I know it's not the same."

He didn't move and that's when I spotted the tearstains running down the sides of his cheeks. "I can't make it that long… Not without Mattie," he wiped his eyes when he noticed that I had noticed and met my mine.

"Rache how am I going to do this?" He asked, he cocked his head to the side, watching out of the corner of his eye both the stump and the church, and I felt myself shrug.

"I'm really not one to be asking Jenks, hell I wasn't even supposed to live past my first birthday. I haven't really been doing too good a job."

Jenks shook his head, "you were supposed to live." He stated confidently. I shrugged,

"Maybe you were too," he took his eyes off the stump and just looked at me, his eyes searching mine for a long time before he nodded. His warm arms wrapped around me for a hug that I returned, gently navigating his wings.

He pulled back, subtle worry hidden in his eyes. "Rache you're freezing," he stated, taking to the air with what I could only call ease, "we should go inside."

He looked down at me and pulled both hands through his hair again before giving me a dopy smile and touching down lightly again. "Right…" he mumbled. I chuckled softly at him and he looped a hand around my shoulders before taking his ring off. His wings disappeared in a glitter of pixy dust and he put his other hand in his pocket.

"I'll have to get used to that." He stated leading me to the church. In the back of my mind I vaguely realized he was back to taking care to me. Apparently Jack had been right about pixies. I smothered a small sigh and let him open the door for me before walking inside behind me.

I walked into my bedroom and changed out of my wet clothes before pulling on an oversized t shirt and some black silk pajama pants. I stopped in my bathroom and grabbed two towels.

When I came back into the room Jenks was sitting on the counter munching on an apple, looking like nothing had happened at all. "Rache I'm gonna be oooldd" he complained, I grinned and tossed him one of the towels. He caught it and grinned back at me, placing the apple on the counter before towelling off his hair.

It was silent for a moment before he abruptly stopped towelling. "Rache…" he started pulling the towel off his head and glancing at me, a look of terror on his face. "I'm going to have all the problems old people have, Tinks' thong I might get all wrinkly, oh God what if I lose my hair? Rache I NEED ROGAINE." He got up and paced the kitchen.

I couldn't help the laugh that flew out of me. Just picturing Jenks with a bald spot was too much. He gave me a death glare and I put my hand up to my mouth, grinning behind it. "You just pictured it didn't you?" he asked.

I shook my head 'no,' not trusting myself to utter a word, I got to the second shake and couldn't help but burst out laughing again. This time he joined me and it took a moment but I finally caught a breath of usable air, still grinning I inwardly heaved a great sigh of relief, if he was joking about it he'd be ok.

"I don't think you need to worry about that for a while Jenks," I started, I began to towel my hair off again as I spoke, "you've got a lot of years ahead of you before you prune up." I decided shrugging. I discarded my towel on the counter and realized my hair was probably a big red fuzz ball.

The look on Jenks' face assured me that that was exactly what it looked like and I turned around and wrapped my towel over my head like a turban. That solved that problem. Jenks shook out his misplaced but still perfect looking curls and I watched enviously, freaking pixy.

The sound of Ivy's bike broke my jealous silence and Jenks and I both glanced towards the front door. Ivy walked in through the back door, bringing in with her the smell of leather, rain and incense. She had kept her helmet on presumably to keep her hair dry and she took a glance around the dark kitchen before taking off her helmet. She shook out her longer hair and placed the helmet on the counter.

"You checked the breaker?" She asked blowing her bangs out of her face and peeling off her leather jacket.

Jenks rolled his eyes, "the whole block is out Ivy," he stated. Ivy smirked and breezed past him Jenks followed behind her. I sat back and watched.

A couple minutes passed by, which gave me time to prick my finger and activate a hair amulet, I had my hair straightened out by the time the lights came back on.

Ivy was chuckling by the time she re entered the room and I put the noodles back on the boiler. Jenks followed behind her, sneering.

"How the hell was I supposed to know the church could re route the power supply?"

"I don't know Jenks, it's your church." Ivy retorted, striding over to her computer chair and draping herself over it.

"Yeah, well, I can kick you out of my church." Jenks decided crossing his arms.

"I paid my rent, you can't" Ivy stated, not even looking away from the monitor as her computer hummed to life.

I ignored them and stirred the noodles. Jenks scowled.

Ivy glanced over at him, her brown eyes amused, "You're just jealous I knew something you didn't." She quipped.

His eyes sparkled with mischief as he huffed and snapped into his Peter Pan pose, "Ivy, don't even start with what you don't know," he glanced at me and pulled out the wooden ring. I nodded nonchalantly and went over to open the back door again.

Ivy looked up when I moved from my post at the stove and Jenks saw an opportunity and took it. Before I could blink he had scooped her up, and with a flash of wings exited the church like a bat out of hell.

Chuckling I heard Ivy scream and walked outside as Jenks took his victory lap in the rain. "PUT ME DOWN BUG," Jenks' laughter could be heard over the rain and I watched as he picked up speed.

"I'm not a fucking mushroom; I'm going to kill you!" Ivy was hysterical now and Jenks took one more lap before landing and gently placing her back on the ground.

I tried to keep a straight face and failed as our usually well groomed room mate removed the majority of her damp hair from her face, a giant blush blooming on her pale cheeks.

"Jeeze Ivy, could you have screamed any louder?" Jenks rubbed the ear that had been facing Ivy and shook his wings out. Ivy's eyes followed the natural path up to them and then widened considerably.

He cocked his head to the side and led the way into the church, "I don't remember you being afraid of heights."

"When did you-?" Ivy started, ignored his quip and stared openly. Jenks smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, wings flicking off excess water.

"Ceri brought him a present." I stated motioning toward his ring, which he then pulled off, and held off for Ivy to see. I shut the door behind us.

Ivy just stared, "that doesn't work on other people does it?" she asked taking a step back and trying to muss down her hair back to normal at the same time. Jenks raised his eyebrows, his nose wrinkling at the same time.

"I don't know," he stated, he put the ring on the counter and glanced at me.

"You can't be serious."

His glanced at me sideways and pushed the ring a little closer to me. I started shaking my head, using the boiling water as an excuse to turn around and stir the noodles.

"Raache..." he pressed, from across the room. He waltzed over to me and placed the ring on the counter beside me, "C'mon Rache, you know you want to try it," he said somewhere above my head.

I shook my head no and continued to stir, not caring that he was hovering over me.

He ran a couple fingers through my hair and my annoyance level went up, "Jenks…" I warned turning around.

"Rachel…" he stated in the same tone. Ivy was laughing somewhere behind us and I sent a glare in her direction.

He crossed his arms, "don't tell me you're afraid of heights too," he complained. I heard Ivy harrumph and grinned.

"Fine, but if the noodles are over done it's sooo your fault," I gave in, turning to face him, we stared each other down for a couple seconds before he broke into a grin and I snatched his ring from the counter.

I stepped back from the stove before closing my eyes and slipping it on.

I almost toppled backward as a weight was suddenly placed there, I heard my shirt rip and I wind milled to try and keep my balance, leaning forward.

"Crap," I muttered surprised as I held up my remaining shirt.

"Damn it Jenks I liked this shirt!" I exclaimed taking a moment to find my balance before floundering one more time and rocking so the new weight was evenly distributed. Surprised when he didn't say anything I took a deep breath and looked up.

My two best friends were staring at me like I'd just given birth to baby Frankenstein. "Jeeze guys, it's like you've never seen a bra before," I stated sarcastically. Ivy's mouth was moving but no noise was coming out.

I frowned, "what, it can't be that bad," I started, I started slowly moving my head back to take a good look when Jenks interrupted my progress.

"Oh it's not bad," he stated, my eyes shot to him, he was… _blushing?_

**Sorry it took me so long. Life does that sometimes. I'm working on a couple of one shots in my spare time too, so look for them if you like. I'm not sure when the update for this one is going to happen, but it will. I promise.**


End file.
